Sleeping with the Enemy
by animechic16
Summary: In an unfortunate turn of events, Aya gets taken prisoner by none other than Reiji Takatori & when the redhead begins to fall, an unlikely hero will come to his rescue. Rated M/NC17 for violence, graphic noncon and lemons, and perverse swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 to Sleeping with the Enemy**

**Author's Note: **Hello again my darling friends and welcome to my first Weiss Kreuz fanfiction. I'm kinda excited cause I'm going opposite of what I'd normally have choosen to do for the first of my stories to this series. Personally, Aya is what the world revolves around for this anime, the supporting members are brilliant, but I'm totally in love with Aya. About as strongly obssessed as with Ban =P I just adore them, they are positively adorable. A crossover between those to would be Heaven! Eatcha heart out! But anyway, while I like the Aya&Yohji and Aya&Ken that's not what I've gonna do. There will definately be mention of those 2 being shoe-ins for dear Aya, but the one taking lead here ... I'm not saying XD Nope, you know me you want to know gotta read. Which I am intended to warn you over, this will be a great fic, not to pat myself on the back or anything like that I just know its gonna be something interesting and many of you Weiss Kreuz fans I hope will agree with me when you read it. BUT IT WILL BE A VERY DARK VIOLENT fic. Told you earlier in the year when I started writing for Of Angels and Demons again that I'm having a hard time in my life right now and the outlet came out as this fic. So I'm sorry guys, but this will be a very mature themed story. There will be numerous non-cons, brutal submissions, possible torture, blood and language is a given, but there will be nice lemon action throughout my evil dark fic. THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS will be the most brutal, I've calmed slightly and there will be some submitting going on as bonds begin to break. He's gotta fall to be saved ppl, needs to happen! So, I hope I've not turned anyone away with the knowledge I've just handed over, but I love you all enough to give ya the heads up. So if you cannot stand major adult themes like rape and bondage, I give you permission to turn and run. For those as sinister as my evilself, proceed with caution or delight. Enjoy and please leave me a lil review at the end, always love hearing from ya. Thank you.

**Warnings are up!** Non-con, rape, language, mild violence

**Disclaimer: **To my great misfortune *again* I do not own any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz because *again* I WOULD NOT be sharing AYA! This is strictly for fun

* * *

**1**

His fingers played slowly across the cool steel of the letter opener resting in his hand, each sensitive tip gliding slowly over the edges, pressing against the sharp point to pull away just as it threatened to pierce the soft flesh. A heavy breath mixed of boredom and amusement pressed its way through his dry lips causing him to slip his tongue forward and wet the now tingling flesh. Blue eyes as dark as the deepest part of the ocean moved slowly from the glimmering steel of the letter opener to journey with purpose across the massive office. The air was crackling with volatility, each unstable minute that passed pushing his already squeamish nerves further on fire.

He leaned further back into the expensive leather chair, crossing his ankles on the red oak table in front of him while smiling smugly at the secretary leveling a furious glare on him when two large doors swung open. His dark eyes didn't have to look upon the creased features of his attractive leaders face to know he was beyond frustrated; his overdeveloped mind did the required work thanks to his ability to hear the thoughts of the world. There was no sanctity or secrets one could keep from the flirtatious German assassin calling himself Mastermind.

"I expect better from you Oracle," the plump business man growled while pausing in front of the prissy lady that had been glaring daggers at the redhead moments before. His thick fingers grasped the papers she was passing to him to scribble down signatures while he hoisted his gaze on the tall thin man standing near his side. "I am paying you to ensure close calls are something I should never know exist. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you perfectly Mr. Takatori, but you must realize that these encounters would never happen if you'd been kind enough to inform us of your whereabouts. We cannot protect you when we aren't told you will be halfway across town."

"Isn't that what he's for?"

The redhead frowned as a thick finger was pointed toward him.

"You all are the top of the business. Was I wrong to assume you were capable of stopping a small band of boys?"

"Not at all sir," the younger man bristled, his pale brown eyes narrowing angrily behind the cover of his glasses.

"I thought not," he grinned to turn toward the lady once more, "do I have any more appointments for the day?"

"No sir, your three o'clock couldn't make it, the storm delayed their flight so they rescheduled for five pm on Friday."

"Perfect," he snarled, "if there's nothing more than you may call it a day Florence."

"Thank you Mr. Takatori. Have a wonderful rest of your night." She smiled while standing and bowing. "Good night."

"Night Flowie," the redhead sneered as she brushed past him, giving another death glare before she exited the office.

Reiji Takatori exhaled a long breath as he waited for Florence to close the door behind her before turning to face the stiff leader of the assassin group Schwarz. "Mr. Crawford I assume you have no plans for the night."

_Well you did. _

_Silent._ Brad snarled at the redhead. "Nothing important sir, going to go over the security details for the charities and fundraisers you're to attend this weekend."

"Very good," he breathed to lean forward, "that can wait."

_He's basically unbasically saying he wants to fuck you. _

_Schuldig, get outta my head! _

_Oh I've yet to begin messing with your head._

His pale eyes turned angrily toward the inwardly chuckling redhead. _Another word from you and I'll make you so fucking sore you won't walk straight! _

_When do I ever when you finish with me? _

"Actually sir," Crawford grinned, his pale eyes shifting from the redhead back to the wealthy businessman. "I have something to show you that might interest you."

"Oh?" Reiji grinned.

_Yeah, oh? _Schuldig raised one of his fine brows, unsure why he couldn't see what it was Brad was thinking.

Nodding, Brad motioned toward one of the chairs, "I think you may want to sit. You may be more prepared for what you're about to see."

_And what are we about to see? _

_So impatient Schuldig? Have you not the interest for surprises? _

_No, not at all. You should know that better than anyone._

_I suppose I do. _

He sat forward in the leather chair with growing interest, his snowy leather pants shifting tightly against his crotch with the heated look within his leaders pale eyes. A disgusted scowl formed across his face as the chair Reiji Takatori sat in sighed as if in pain beneath the weight of the plump businessman.

_Fucking fat bastard. _

_Easy. _Crawford grinned to turn toward the large doors. _Nagi, have them bring him in. Keep it tight. No mistakes this time._

Both Reiji and Schuldig were waiting anxiously within their finely furnished chairs, gazes centered on the large doors when they swung open, shouts and muffled grunts filled the standing silence as numerous bodies filed into the office.

_No fucking way! _

His breath staled in the midst of his chest making his eyes water as he watched the thin struggling form centering at least half a dozen men. Amethysts of liquid fire lifted to glare murder at whoever stood before his alluring gaze, strands of the deepest crimson red fluttering before his unwavering glare punctuating the promise. Long slender legs lifted to slam heavily against the gut of a man that was ripped free of his bare arms, sending him sailing across the floor to slam into the desk.

"Crawford is this some kind of joke!" Reiji hissed while springing out of his chair.

"Hold him down!" One of the men shouted to hiss as the redhead snapped backwards, beating his head against the other man's skull.

"Watch it, secure those legs!" Another man shouted as the first collapsed holding his bloody nose.

Schuldig blinked in bewilderment. _You fucking caught Abyssinian!_

"Crawford!" Reiji hissed to turn toward the grinning man. "What is the meaning of this! What the hell are you doing!"

"Sir, I'd like you to meet the leader of Weiss."

"Meet? Meet! I'm perfectly aware of who the fuck he is! He's the fucking little shit that's made it his life mission to kill me!"

"So he is," Brad grinned as he brushed across the room to peer down at the captive assassin. His hand snapped forward to close tightly around the smooth pale neck, hoisting those glaring daggers level with his own dark eyes. "But I think you'll find over time you'll come to like his quite fiery personality."

"Fuck you!" He snarled to jerk back suddenly, successfully slamming backwards into one of the guards and propel him over his back to nearly throw him against Bradley's chin. A guttural hiss escaped as Crawford slapped him hard across his cheek, blood trickling down his split lip.

"Careful Abyssinian . . ." Brad hissed softly into his ear as he took firm hold of his hair to rip him forward. "I am the last person at this moment you want as your enemy."

Tugging at his arms, teeth grinding angrily, the redhead assassin glared up at the elder man, "I could say the same to you . . . Crawford!"

Schuldig stood back watching the occurrences unfolding before his eyes with growing interest, listening intently and slight amusement to every panicked and raging thought of the men before him. He turned as one chain of thoughts took a sudden turn, twisting and plummeting to an untraceable depth he was unable to follow til they were voiced aloud.

"Stop, hold on!" Takatori commanded as he stalked forward. "Wait . . ." his large hand snapped forward and grasped the redhead's pale chin, jerking his face up for clear inspection.

A furious hiss eased through Abyssinian's lips as the very man that had driven him into this line of work stood centimeters before him, hot breath on his face, greasy hand encircling his jaw, a smug grin on his dry lips.

"Well well . . . I'll be damned," Reiji chuckled softly, turning the redhead's chin slowly from side to side. "I never thought I'd see the day my demons came back to haunt me. But here you are . . ." hungrily his dark eyes journeyed down the slender form of the young man before him. "You've grown into quite an attractive young man . . . Ran."

_Ran . . . _

Aya's heart stopped beating, the smoldering fire in his eyes vacating leaving only the pale stunning lavender in place of his hunter's amethysts. His breath eased a portion through his parted lips to suck back in instantly.

"You know him sir?" Brad grinned to peer at the stunned redhead. "What a coincidence."

_Is it? _Schuldig frowned.

"Know him . . ." Reiji chuckled to tighten his fingers into Aya's chin making him wince. "Oh I know him."

The half dozen men, Bradley and Schuldig as well took a momentary step back in stunned bafflement or revulsion as Reiji took a daring step forward. Aya's eyes flung wide open as the source of all his pain, his murderous rampages and blood vengeance slammed his dry pudgy lips against his own. A throaty gag choked its way through him as the man's thick tongue invaded his trapped mouth, dipping in to circle slowly, exploring his mouth with rising excitement. He struggled uselessly in the other men's grasp, sucking in raspy breaths as Reiji continued to hold his jaw prisoner, continued to harass his mouth.

_Now that's just wrong. _

_No._ Crawford smirked. _This is perfect._

Reiji finally pulled back, a deep growl rising from his lips as he wet them with lustful eyes centered on the gasping youth in front of him. "Pleasurable . . . Crawford, you did good." He turned his eyes from the raging glare of the redhead to peer at the sweating men holding him. "Take him, and be sure he's well restrained."

Kicking as he was dragged backwards, Aya tugged and twisted within the strong hands of the numerous men to whip his gaze back toward the sneering businessman. "Takatori!"

Straightening the lapel of his jacket while clearing his throat, Reiji turned slowly to grin at Brad, his arms opening with a chuckle to clap the Schwarz leader on the shoulders. "Excellent Crawford, a most splendid job on your account. Not only have you gotten rid of one major thorn in my side, but you've given me a mouthwatering toy I'll enjoy opening for months to come. I have to wonder though, is this a way for you to get out of our . . . 'meetings'?"

"We happened upon him by chance," Brad sighed to push his glasses further up his nose, "Weiss were the ones that hit the fundraiser two nights past. He was careless, he got separated from his team and wasn't a match for Nagi."

_Was he already knocked out?_ Schuldig sneered to receive a glare.

"Well nonetheless," Reiji grinned, "well done. Do as you will gentlemen, I don't want to be disturbed, understood!"

_As if we'd want to you sick pervert._ Schuldig bristled as he watched the man exit the office. His nose creased in annoyance as he turned toward his leader, mouth open in midshout and dark eyes burning to grunt as Brad took firm hold of his arms. His lips were forced open wider as Bradley's mouth assaulted his with eager demand. Strong hands rushed quickly across his tense form, pushing his jacket off and snapping his pants open.

_Why are you so tense? _

_Why are you so eager? _Schuldig winced as he was slammed against the desk, Brad's hand digging into his scalp as he bent him backwards against the polished wood. In the back of his mind he chuckled malevolently at the thought of the prissy bitch should she find out he'd been fucked all over her work center. The thought made his own lust blossom and had him forget for the moment about their adversary and the fate awaiting him.

...

A thousand thoughts were racing through Reiji Takatori's head as he made his solitary walk down the long halls, each one turning darker, making his mouth run dry and slipping his tongue forward to wet his trembling lips, had his groin tightening tightly and more painfully than he'd ever felt it in years. Fortune had shined heavenly down upon him, had thrown such a tempting delicious morsel within his path and he'd be damned if he wouldn't bite. Where before the Fujimiya's eldest had been stunning and alluring with his unnatural features in his youth now he was a construct of the gods, each small weak curve had solidified into strong bold lines, he was a deadly power house, one he was eager to explore. The mass of rock that was his heart jumped in his chest as he paused before a door, knowing what lay waiting within was going to send him into such ecstatic woes of pleasure he'd never want to leave his chambers. He pushed the door open slowly, signifying appending doom to the beautiful boy inside. He hardened instantly as he spotted the slender form strapped down in the midst of his king sized bed. If not for the boring, murderous glare he would've seemed vulnerable.

"Hello again Ran."

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"It's your name … and I'll call you what I please." Reiji smirked as he shut the door, locking it solid before taking measured steps across the room. Mirth glowed in his eyes as he watched the boy carefully, observing how his breaths escaladed, how his stunning eyes darted nervously, looking for an escape or something to likely murder him with. He paused before a large chair that was smaller than a couch yet wider then a loveseat. With ease and smug peeks at the struggling youth, he unfastened the buttons of his jacket, dropping it across the back of the chair while loosening the clasps of his shirt's sleeves. His tie zipped free easily as he turned toward the bed once more. Sluggishly he took the last few steps toward the struggling redhead until he hovered at the bed's side, his dark eyes staring lustfully down at the snarling youth.

"Ran. Baby. My pet. My Whore." He chuckled as Abyssinian kicked uselessly, his hands and feet bound securely to the four posts of the canopied bed. His dark gaze journeyed slowly across the spread-eagled form, moving from the sleeveless turtleneck sweater to the tight leather pants and calve high boots. "It's a shame things went down as they did. I would have loved to see you grow into this captivating man you are now."

"It's a shame I can't run you through you fucking asshole!" Aya snarled to tug at his hands as Takatori settled on the bed's side. He jerked violently away as the tie slivered across his chin, tugging uselessly at his restraints again as it slipped around his neck. "Stop!" He shouted to grunt as a hand grasped his chin firmly.

"I'll stop when I please!" Reiji growled while digging his fingers into the boy's chin, forcing his jaw to go slack.

"No!" Aya groaned as the man lurched forward, lips pressed firmly against his own once again while that choking appendix dove eagerly into his mouth. Tugging and jerking helplessly, Aya pinched his eyes closed tightly as he felt a large hand journeying down his torso. Shivers crawled up his spine as cool air struck his abdomen, bile rose in the back of his throat at the rough calloused touch of the hand on his bared skin.

"You're softer than a fucking woman!" Reiji groaned, his cock tightening in eager anticipation as he traced the lower ridge of one of Aya's ribs. "Let's see if the rest of you is the same." Wrapping his arm around the narrow waist to trace the line of Aya's spine causing shivers to race down the redhead's back, Reiji chuckled as he released the boy's chin to move his hand across his chest, fingering his soft nipples. A hiss then deep groan escaped the businessman as he jerked back suddenly, his hand coming immediately to finger his sore tongue. He slipped the bruised muscle out to lap at his bleeding lip while dropping his dark gaze on the raging boy, grinning as he watched the pale slender torso rising with his deep frantic gasps.

"So that's the way you wanna play it?" He growled seductively while pulling at the button of his shirt's collar. "Fine by me. I like it rough!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Aya struggled to groan as Reiji climbed atop him, pushing him forcibly down into the mattress, limiting his mobility. He sucked in a deep breath as a hand slipped down to grasp the edge of his sweater, tugging it up til his whole torso was exposed to the cold air, goosebumps rose across the surface of his pale skin in reaction. A deep breath ripped its way through his clinching teeth as he was hoisted off the bed, Reiji's fingers digging into his ribs as his chest was hoisted to those dry lips. He grasped hold of the ropes binding his wrists and pulled with a feral growl as he felt Reiji's wet tongue slithering out to taste his skin, making its way across his chest to lap at one of his nipples before tugging it into his mouth. A shiver bit down his spine as he curled in revulsion, his eyes pinching tightly as he felt the bed spring up around him once more, Reiji's lips still attached to his chest and greedily devouring his nipple.

"You're so beautiful Ran," Reiji exhaled heatedly while nibbling on the hard aching nub to lift himself to chuckle as he peered down at the boy. "Always were, even more than that little sister of yours."

His amethysts sprang open in rage to glare murder at the chuckling man. With a scream he arched forward suddenly, the ropes binding him stopping him inches from Reiji's sneering face.

"Was it something I said?" He snorted to hoist his hand and slip it around Aya's neck, grasping the base of his skull and holding him in place as he assaulted his lips. "It's a simple state of the truth, dear Ran." He rasped while pulling back before Aya could bite. "You didn't belong with that family, I did you a favor."

"Go to hell you fucking psycho!" Aya bit back angrily, trying his damnedest to hold back the tears he felt gathering. "You murdered my family!"

"And I'd do it again, over and over again if it meant I'd have you under my control!"

"You haven't got shit!" Aya snarled to tug at his restraints, "I'm going to fucking kill you Reiji Takatori! I swear to god, I'm going to kill you!"

He leaned in, his fat fingers stroking slowly along Aya's smooth cheeks as he stared deeply into the shimmering hate filled amethysts. A deep lustful purr escaped the businessman as he felt his groin tighten in growing anticipation. "We will see." His hand buried into the silken scarlet hair to tug Aya's head back roughly; exposing his neck and pearly throat. "But until then, I'm eager to see if the rest of you is as mouthwatering as the tiny bit I've seen."

"Get off me you psycho!" Aya struggled weakly to gasp as Reiji's teeth sank into his neck, marring his soft skin. A hiss rolled deeply through his chest, followed by a gagging cry as he felt the man's palm press against his crotch. "Don't!"

"Oh no Ran, this is the fruit of my labor," Reiji exhaled heavily while running his tongue along the sweat collecting in the redhead's collarbone. "My prize … you are my prize. I've waited for such an adventure!"

"Your death would be an excellent adventure!" Aya snarled to gasp as he was released to flop back to the bed. His breath hitched as he was dragged down, tightening the restraints on his dangerous hands.

Reiji was straddling him, watching the raspy breaths causing his pearly chest to rise and fall heatedly. He bent forward slowly, exhaling his hot breath on the youth's face and smiling as he turned away with a barely contained whimper.

"Ran … will you scream for me?" He teased to slip his knuckles slowly down the quivering pale sides. "Will you call out for release, or beg for me to fuck you?"

"Fuck you!" Aya snarled to jerk toward the elder man again, growling angrily as the restraints held him from just reaching the sneering man again.

A smirk graced his fat cheeks as he leaned forward, his fingers curling through the long scarlet cattail near Aya's ear. "I'm going to enjoy deflowering you dear boy … they say it only hurts for a moment." His hands slipped slowly down Aya's slender hips, a glorious eager shiver rushing down his back as his fingertips reached the cool leather. He dipped his fingers into the edge of Aya's pants while resting his other hand upon the boy's crotch, chuckling as he froze. "Don't worry baby," he sneered while unlooping Aya's belt, watching his entrancing eyes brighten in dread. "I'll make sure you feel everything! This is one night you'll never forget."

Aya's breath hitched as his belt was ripped out from beneath him, his body came quickly to life, though his fight was futile he was damned if he laid back and let this man have his way with him. He took his family from him, he would be damned if he willingly let him take more.

"Why do you continue to fight, it is useless Ran!" He sucked in a hissing breath as he watched the futile struggles of the seductive form beneath him. Each sharp jerk, each strained pull only pushing further friction onto the tight bulge centering his legs. "I will take this body of yours and claim it as mine as I should have done years ago."

Aya's struggles ceased for a moment as he tried to understand his implication and it was all the time Reiji needed, he was unfastening the button to the redhead's pants and gripping the fly before he refocused on his assailants face, shivering at the eerie grin on the unattractive fat face. The slow drag of the zipper spelled out the horrid doom on Aya's ringing ears as Reiji continued to stare at him, holding his now panicking gaze.

"There's no getting away from this Ran, I'm going to have you." Reiji smirked as he tugged slowly at the pants, letting them drift slowly off Aya's hips to suck in a breath as the peak of the redhead's penis became visible. A malicious glint flashed through his dark eyes as he reached a hand forward to wrap his fingers roughly around the silky smooth head. "And no one's going to stop me!"

"STOP!" Aya screamed to shiver in revulsion when he felt the man's tongue slither along his length, paying special attention to the crease in the head.

"Scream for me Ran," Reiji smirked as he settled himself between Aya's thighs. "Cry out for me." He mumbled as he wrapped his mouth around the warm soft flesh of the redhead's cock, hoisting his gaze in amusement to watch Aya's beautiful face twist in revulsion. He grinned around his mouthful before closing his hand around the small sacks at the base of his shaft, squeezing mercilessly to rub and knead Aya roughly til the blushing flesh was large and hard in his grasp.

An irritated growl rumbled through Aya's throat as he fought against the painful twisting pulses that were shooting through his body like fire, making his nerves leap and muscles curl as he started feeling the rising pleasure. His body was betraying him to his mortal enemy, was giving into the natural lustful cravings of the human body and it was disgusting him. He curled his toes into the sheets with a hiss as the muscles throughout his thighs and abdomen tightened. Reiji was working him relentlessly and he was ashamed the ministrations had his cock rock hard and eager for release. He choked on a gasp at a particular savage twist the sneering man made on his balls, squeezing them mercilessly til they were trembling and ready to explode his seed through his shaft. He snapped his eyes closed with a snarl, turning his face away as Reiji leaned in, grinding his teeth as lips closed around his nipple while the hands remained on his balls and cock.

"Just give in Ran," Reiji purred around his mouthful to lift himself suddenly, staring down amusedly at the panting mess beneath him. "I can make you feel so good!" He moaned to start quick pumps on Aya's cock.

Aya's cheeks were burning, his pale silky skin sprinkled with splotches of red as he let his eyes flutter open, staring blindly at Reiji as he removed his pants and boots, leaving him completely naked beneath his gaze. He couldn't silence the moan before it escaped, horrified by the sound and the next action it encouraged out of this rapist.

Reiji was smirking malevolently down at him before he let his hands journey down Aya's milky thighs, caressing and pinching the sensitive flesh for several moments to then push them dreadfully wide. An inhuman shiver raced through Aya's skin as he remained helplessly immobile beneath the man's scrutinizing gaze, he was completely exposed, every inch of him stripped bare and flushed. His nipples were hard and poking out of his chest demandingly, his balls and cock were overly sensitive and weeping with the desire for release, but it was the tiny puckering hole beneath his balls that had fear taking hold of him.

"You will beg before this night is over little Ran, I will make sure of it." Reiji exhaled dangerously while sliding a hand down his pelvis, pressing roughly against both his cock and balls.

Aya's whole body jerked with a violent tremor as he felt a fingernail scrap over the sensitive opening of his anus, his breath drawing out in heated pants as he jerked again at his restraints, trying desperately to pull away from what he knew was coming. Reiji was watching his ministrations carefully, pressing his finger against the small hole lightly to pull back then press lightly once more, for continuous long unending minutes it seemed to Aya's trembling body. A sob choked through Aya's throat as he arched off the bed, his fingers digging into his palms, his toes curling while he fidgeted frantically in the midst of the bed, trying to pull away or press further into the fingers pressing into his anus. He grabbed hold of the ropes again and tugged with a cry as Reiji jammed his finger inside him once more, slithering it eerily within the folds of his ass to probe and explore him eagerly before disappearing, drawing a shivering breath from his victim to chuckle as he shoved it back inside, teasing and harassing him until Aya's body was trembling in violent waves.

"You need release Ran," Reiji breathed against the boy's quivering balls, inhaling the musky scent before taking firm hold of Aya's hips and plunging numerous fingers inside him once more. "You need it bad don't you?"

To say he needed it was an understatement; his body was trembling and aching for that ecstatic pleasure. But he wasn't about to give into this man, he wasn't going to willing let himself be raped. Every inch of his body wanted to spread his legs wider, wanted to press hard into the probe penetrating him, but he pressed his thighs together instead, trying to push Reiji away.

"Resilient aren't you," Reiji frowned as he pushed Aya's legs wide again, his dark eyes staring down at the crumbling boy. "But we both know you're on the verge of breaking dear Ran. It's time for you to scream."

He did. His dry throat ached under the pressure of his scream as the large dry digit pressed through his tiny opening. Another followed before he could draw in a new breath, he gagged around the feeling, twisting in anxious misery as Reiji pressed them further, spreading Aya without restraint or care, scissoring him with a chuckle to drink in the cry as he planted his lips across the redheads.

"I shall do with you what pleases me most," Reiji breathed huskily into Aya's ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of the gasping boy. "Do you know what pleases me right now, at this moment little Ran? It is the knowledge that I will have your tight little body wrapped securely around me soon as I shove my fat cock inside this tiny little ass of yours. I will fill you as you've never felt before, I will ride and grind through you with such force you will be sobbing for days, sore for fucking weeks. And I will cum inside you, spreading my hot seed through your bowels and mark you as mine and none others. You may not have a hot little pussy for me to rut into but this ass of yours will do just fine Ran. Will do just fine," he hissed to pull back, jerking his shirt free to quickly tear it open, tugging it free of his plump body to cast it over the bed's side before he grasped his pants with eager shaking hands. He paused for a moment, sneering as Aya's watery violets watched him with dread; his crimson strands shifted slowly from side to side as he shook his head. The steel button popped open, ringing in Aya's ears along with the lazy drag of the zipper. Reiji exhaled a breath of relief as he finally released himself from the tight confines of his pants, glaring hungrily at the puckering hole of the slack jawed boy.

Aya's eyes were as wide as saucers, this wasn't the first time he'd been faced with another man's cock, accidents do happen when you live in a house with a bunch of ingrate boys, but this was something out of a horror movie. This man, the cause of all his misery past and now present was at least double the size of any man could hope to be. A breath of despair washed through Aya's trembling lips as he grasped his restraints tightly, though it was useless he still struggled against them.

"No," he croaked to cry out as Reiji grasped his hips and pulled him down, "no! Stop!"

"I told you Ran," Reiji leaned forward, kissing up Aya's neck as he slipped his arms beneath the boy's thighs, hoisting and then spreading them wide so he could settle comfortably between them. "Nothing would stop me from taking you. Your daddy died trying to keep you away from me."

Aya's heart did a somersault; he was numb to the hands pressing against his thighs, balancing Reiji's weight. "What the hell did you just say?" The deadly calm that came with his training as an assassin came back full force.

Reiji was chuckling, overjoyed to be fucking with the boy's mind as he was about to do with his beautiful body. "I said I fucking killed that bitch of an old man you had as a father because he refused to let me have you." He drew in a deep breath as he aligned himself with Aya's opening, grinning at the raging tremors coursing through the boy's body. "But I always get what I want. And I wanted you … bad. You and that sister of yours had gone out for the night, getting her something for her birthday isn't that right? It was all planned perfectly, but you came home too early. I didn't see you make it out from the blast, only her. Loose ends have to be dealt with … don't you think?" With that affirmation, he thrust forward, hard and without mercy.

"You basta—" Aya shrieked to arch with a breathless cry. His toes buried into the sheets as Reiji's abdomen slammed hard into his ass, sheathing himself fully into the small channel. A ridged breath slithered through his gagging throat as Aya blinked back the pained tears streaming down his cheeks. "G–god … oh my god! Oh god, get out, get out!"

"With pleasure," Reiji smirked as he slowly drew himself out, purring lustfully at the wet sounds his massive organ was making as it slithered its way back out of Aya's tight body. He shivered in peaking desire as he pulled out entirely, his dark eyes opening to glare at the trembling twitching opening of the boy's ass. He growled ferociously to grasp Aya's hips tightly as he rocketed back within, tipping his head back as the screaming boy beneath him twitched and clasped tightly around his burning organ. A shaky breath escaped the businessman as he steadied himself, calming his breathing and mind so he could take the most pleasure out of the trembling body holding him tightly, and against his will so intimately.

"I'll kill you," Aya sobbed, unable to fight the tears rushing down his cheeks as he tried not to move, the pain was unbearable. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He trembled to cry out as Reiji leaned forward, putting more pressure on his already burning ass. "Stop!"

"Be careful what you say to me Ran, you are at my mercy, now and forever. This is how we will be joined from this point on. You are going nowhere. I own you." He hissed into the redhead's ear deadly before grasping his hips and started hard rocking thrusts inside him, forcing his gasping sobbing body off the bed. "Oh, you're so tight, no woman is this fucking tight, no virgin … were you a virgin Ran?" He chuckled to smooth his hands down Aya's quaking thighs. "Am I spilling my virgin's first blood?" He hoisted the milky legs, draping them across his shoulders so Aya was tilted at an angle, enabling his penetrations to sink deeper into the beautiful boy.

He screwed his eyes closed with a whimper; his whole body was in absolute agony, from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. His ass was burning dreadfully with each shift of the large organ, each rub of that invading flesh upon his own sent shockwave after shockwave of blinding mind numbing pain shooting through his body. He choked back a sob in rage, he'd let this man get the better of him again. He'd been too helpless to save his mother and father, to stop his little sister from being run down and now, he couldn't even stop the man from taking his morbid satisfaction out of his own body.

Reiji's breaths were quickening as his thrusts became awkward and sloppy once he started to draw upon the verge of his completion. He let his hand journey along Aya's smooth stomach and took firm hold of the small hips. "Oh—I'm coming!" He snarled to slam his cock fully inside Aya, seating himself as his balls tightened. He growled fiercely as his seed erupted up his shaft, striking the sobbing redhead's raw channel hard. "Oh fuck yes!" He purred to bend forward and clamp his lips around Aya's softly panting mouth.

A deep breath rushed through Aya as he felt Reiji's tongue inside his mouth again, groaning as the man wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him hard against himself in order to deepen the kiss and nearly making Aya choke on the invading tongue. He sucked in a desperate breath as Reiji's assault drifted down his chest to his nipples, his pale eyes shimmering with overrun emotions he'd not let loose in years. "Let me go …" Aya wheezed as Reiji finally pulled back, sealing his eyes against the pain as his hair was grasped.

"Not in a million years." Reiji snarled angrily into Aya's sweaty face, darting his tongue forward to slither across the grimacing boy's cheek. "You belong to me," he purred to sink his teeth into the redhead's ear, "and I'm not nearly done with you." He smirked to pull out of the slender body, enjoying the gagging breath that released from Aya's bruised lips. He peered at the boy's ass, watching blood slither free with his seed before unfastening his ankles.

Before Aya could process he was unrestrained, before he could breathe he was flipped to his stomach, hissing at the pain shooting up his backside. A choke caught in his throat as he was entered again without warning, Reiji stood still for a second before pumping his limp organ slowly in and out of the tight passage. He rasped painfully into the pillows, his fingers curling into the sheets as the thrusts became hard again, the momentum propelling him inches off the bed. His breath stalled in the middle of his chest and he remained perfectly still as the man above him froze suddenly, the hot organ within him twitching and burning hot inside his aching body. Fingers danced along his neck, pulling back his hair and Aya shivered against the soft caresses, flinching and trying to pull back as Reiji leaned in.

"Ran, this doesn't have to be so painful, you could enjoy it as much as I am. All you have to do is relent and accept my authority."

"You mean …" Aya breathed heavily, his eyes narrowing angrily, "be your slave!"

"My sexual slave," Reiji sneered, "I have plenty of servants, but not any servicers."

"Go to hell!" Aya snarled to jerk, almost freeing himself of the elder man's weight with the unexpected movement.

Reiji caught hold of one of the ropes and with a snarl thrust himself hard into Aya's ass, grasping the boy's shoulder to rip him up midscream. "It is not an invitation Ran, you will be my whore, you will service me and I will fuck you to my heart's desire. What I was offering was a way for you to limit the pain, give in to me!"

"Never!" Aya choked as he was pulled flush against Reiji's thick body, shivering as the elder man draped himself with a chuckle across his slender body.

Before long Aya found himself seated in his parents murderers lap, fat calloused hands holding his hips firmly as he thrust his enormous cock into his ass. He choked on his rushed breaths as he was forced to lean back against the man for balance and as a way to limit the stabbing pain on his spine. The man was clever though, he'd settled themselves toward the middle of the bed, keeping Aya's restraints tight so he couldn't suddenly strangle him with the ropes. He turned away from the lips journeying up his neck to groan against the hand closing on his skull to force his face back around, back into the hungry mouth forcing his lips apart. He wasn't given time to think about biting again as Reiji released his hips and let his own weight pierce himself heavily upon his cock. Aya screamed out into the elder man's mouth, gagging as his tongue delved deeper.

"Give in Ran." Reiji snarled as he moved one hand up to harass the redhead's nipples and snapped the other down into Aya's crotch.

He arched with a gasp, thrusting his legs together with a groan as he tried to push away the hand kneading him hard. "No …"

Teeth sank into his collarbone, fingers pinched his nipple and rolled it hard as Aya gasped and squirmed against him. "Wrong answer." He tightened the hold he had around Aya's cock to rub his hand quickly up and down the trembling shaft.

Biting his lower lip as he tried to hold his now trembling legs together, trying to relief the pressure back building in his cock, Aya shook his head frantically.

"Ran! You will obey me! You belong to me!"

"Fuck you!" Aya snarled to slam his body back against Reiji.

The breath was knocked clean out of his lungs as he flopped back onto the bed, his dark eyes rolling for a moment before they darkened in rage. "You fucking little cunt!" He hissed while springing up, his eyes expanding and breath gagging through his fat body as Aya's legs snapped up to encircle this throat. "Ra—"

He sat leaning back into his elbows, nose creased ferociously, swollen lips drawn tight, his beautiful amethysts shimmering with murderous intentions as he tightened the brace around Reiji's neck.

"I told you," he breathed heavily, "I'd fucking kill you!"

"Ra—guards!" Reiji screamed while grasping Aya's legs to drag the both of them backwards, watching with hateful eyes as Aya slid helplessly down the bed. He tore the pale ankles away from his throat to lunge forward as the redhead tried to squirm backwards, taking hold of Aya's penis and ripping him back toward him. Aya screamed out to grunt as Reiji took firm hold of his hair, his eyes expanding as he watched the man crawl up over him.

"No—" he began to protest to gag as Reiji thrust his cock into his mouth.

"Do you like this you little whore? Do you like my fucking cock in your mouth!" Reiji snarled to turn to the stunned men rushing inside. "Out … you're no longer needed." he ordered to turn his attention back to the boy gagging around his cock. Reiji sneered to tug Aya's mouth further over his cock, choking him. "You will learn quickly Ran, you will learn to not disobey me!" Reiji hissed while he continued to pump himself through Aya's mouth. "You are mine, you belong to me now. Every inch of you is mine to do with as I fucking please!"

"No," Aya choked around Reiji's cock, his watering eyes pinching shut in shame. _Don't give in, don't you dare give in!_

His trembling hands pressed against Reiji's fat hairy legs, trying to calm the wild painful thrusts. Minutes, hours, the time was blending into a mess of color that had his head reeling. He was practically limp in Reiji's grasp, the man seemed to be noticing for he let himself finally go, let himself jet his seed into Aya's mouth. He gagged against the bitter foamy shit but Reiji held him firmly in place.

"Good boy," Reiji purred as Aya's eyes fluttered wearily. "Such a good boy. My boy. My Ran."

Aya winced as Reiji pulled back. Everything was a blur. He swayed slightly, his eyes fluttering tiredly, his hard breaths calming. Reiji's fingers traced his jaw to hoist his chin again, peering deeply into Aya's pale eyes.

"You are so beautiful Ran. And you are all mine." He sneered to draw the youth closer. "Who do you belong to Ran?"

Aya stared at him for a moment, carefully considering. His brows creased and his defiant amethysts returned as he spit out the cum onto Reiji's stunned face. "I'm Weiss you fucking monster. I belong to no one but myself!" He didn't feel the hand that slapped across his cheek, barely felt the bed rise up around him as he bounced on it, couldn't hear the screams being shouted at him as everything rolled and enveloped him in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 to Sleeping with the Enemy**

**Author's Note: **I return with more of the Darkness! And I'd like to thank Blackorcid for my first review =) I thank you for your support and so decided to give you the next chapter early. Was gonna wait a little bit but you were so nice so I decided to be as well XD. If more people review I'll give you chapter 3 sooner! Yes its done, I'm working to finish my 4th so you may get 2here soon. Be nice and I'll be as well. Heheheh. Hugs guys, enjoy my wicked evil side! =D

**Warnings are up!** Non-con, rape, language, mild violence

**Disclaimer: **To my great misfortune *again* I do not own any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz because *again* I WOULD NOT be sharing AYA! This is strictly for fun

* * *

**2**

The morning seemed to be brighter than he ever remembered it being in all the years of his life, at least for a long time now. It was still in the early dawn hours of the day's cycle, leaving the city slumbering in the faint light of the distant rising sun. He sat reclining in one of his expensive chairs, a silk robe covering his naked form, glass of brandy in his hand. His dark eyes peered into the amber liquid, watching it for a moment. With a deep exhale he downed the rest of the cool liquor, shaking his head as it burned its way down his throat. Clearing his throat while setting the glass on the table nearby, Reiji pushed his large ass out of the chair to brush across the finely furbished room. His eyes darkened in anticipation as he peered through the sheer drape covering the entirety of his king sized bed. Purring softly to himself while brushing the cloth aside to stare unobstructed at the beautiful form within, Reiji settled onto the bed while extending a hand out to gently brush it across the slumbering redhead's cheek.

"Ran …" he breathed heatedly to finger the bruised pale lips.

His groin tightened as Aya shifted slightly, a soft grimace creasing his pale features and a small whine escaped his delicate throat. He leaned forward while wetting his dry lips, his hand journeying down Aya's slender side as he dropped his mouth onto the pulse point of the redhead's neck. Sheets bunched against his crotch as Reiji grasped a slender hip, his tongue snaking up to trace the edge of Aya's jaw as he shifted with a moan. Reiji growled hungrily as he pushed the sheets aside to slip between them and straddle Aya's desirable body. He licked his lips again eagerly as he traced the line of Aya's pelvis to press his soft thighs apart, his hand dropping to search frantically for the side of his robe to jerk it aside as he located the abused entrance.

Aya stirred with an exhausted moan, his pale eyes fluttering wearily as he felt the bed dipping beneath someone's weight. "Youji …" he rasped softly, wondering if his annoying teammate had stumbled into the wrong room to gag painfully as something pressed within him. He arched and kicked uselessly as he felt an arm bind his waist, screaming hoarsely when he was pulled down upon the massive rod.

"Good morning Ran." Reiji chuckled maliciously.

"Damn you!" Aya snarled to hitch his breath as Reiji started to rock within him. "Stop!"

"Oh don't worry, I will. When I fill you."

Hissing softly to twist beneath his fat sweating body, Aya grasped hold of his arms with a deep gasp as Reiji's thrusts began to strike hard, forcing stars before his gaze as the previous numbness faded and pain returned.

"I will have a long stream of meetings today precious, and I won't be back for you til later tonight." Reiji huskily groaned to nibble along Aya's throat, licking up his jaw to claim his mouth. He inhaled deeply as he was greeted with that sweet taste that was unique to Aya alone. He'd be content to spend the whole day, the rest of his life, discovering all the little secrets his sexy little lover held. For moments longer he continued to ravage Aya's soft mouth, dipping gently or devouring hungrily, shivering at the occasional moan that would ease uncontrolled through the boy's throat. His large hand pressed against his silky jaw, deepening the kiss til he finally drew back, both sucking in deep breaths. He purred heatedly while sliding his hand back through the crimson flames, stirring the cool strands over Aya's bleary fluttering violet orbs. Grasping a fistful of the luscious silk, Reiji directed the red head back in an attempt to get Aya to focus on his face.

Aya lay trembling beneath him, his breaths quivering and stuttering as though he were on the verge of crying, his hands were still anchored on Reiji's thick arms, his fingers curling into the robe's cool material. His rapist had become still within him as he'd become interested with his mouth and though he'd wanted to bite against the invading appendix again, he was more interested in the limited pain he was experiencing with Reiji's momentary shift of attention. As limited as it'd be. A croaked whine escaped as the thick member slipped several inches from his bruised, burning channel.

"Stop." He weakly groaned to arch as Reiji hoisted his thighs to start rocking inside him once again.

"I've told you." Reiji rasped while dropping one smooth leg to brace himself as he leaned closer and quickened his thrusts, ignoring the tension that flowed through Aya and his distressed sounds. "I'll stop only when I see fit and it will not be any time soon. Nothing pleases me more than the feel of you enveloping me dear Ran. I will anchor myself within your delicious body forever. Its best if you accept this now, you're going nowhere."

"You can't keep me here!" Aya hissed to reach for Reiji's neck.

He dodged easily and caught both small wrists. "Now now Ran, that was unkind."

A gasp rushed through him as he was flipped around suddenly, Reiji's hands still holding his own tightly as he pressed them into the bed above his head. He squirmed weakly, tugging at his hands uselessly to freeze when he felt lips on his shoulder, dry caresses that made his skin crawl as the wet warmth of Reiji's tongue joined the journey.

"You're a fucking pervert!"

"Sticks and stones love," Reiji chuckled to press against Aya's hands as he began to struggle once more. "Now stop."

"I will not!" Aya snarled while tugging at his hands to hiss as Reiji grasped his hairline, holding his head prisoner against his thick chest. "While I live I will not give in to this!" He jerked defiantly.

"I can still get what I want from you Ran!" Reiji hissed ruthlessly to slip his free hand low and grasp the struggling boy, sneering as he gasped. "You're forgetting who I am boy. A snap of my fingers and I can destroy your entire world."

"Better do it then," Aya rasped, "because the only way you'll get me how you want is if I'm a fucking corpse!"

Reiji's breath was hot on his neck and he shivered despite his greatest effort not to. "Do not test me Ran." He breathed heavily to press his legs together, holding him immobile with his thighs.

"What're you doing!" Aya trembled as he felt Reiji spread his ass. "Don't!" He protested to holler as he was penetrated. "Oh god!" He screamed while squirming helplessly, sobbing softly against the fire coursing through his skin.

"You're going to learn your place," Reiji groaned, "I am your master, you belong to me, every inch of you is my property!" Emphasizing his point, Reiji grasped Aya's small hips and hoisting slammed deeper into his tight passage, growling at his captive's harsh cries. "The rest of your life will be spent in service to me; you will pleasure me, with words, with your body. I will bend you Ran, you will submit to me!"

_This can't be happening._ Aya buried his fingers into the sheets, sobbing out his frustrations in angry screams as Reiji continued to turn his body into a tattered mess. _How could I have allowed myself to fall victim to HIM!_ He tensed as he felt his rapist bury himself deep and empty himself clean. _Aya . . ._ Deep gasps filtered through his trembling lips when Reiji stretched over him, running his hot sweaty hand up his quaking side to stroke through his hair.

"Why . . ."

He picked some long strips of hair clear of Aya's trembling eyes. "Hmm?"

"Tell me why . . ." Aya wheezed to curl as he coughed.

Reiji sneered as he hummed in amusement, his fingers curling through Aya's hair as he slipped an arm around his torso. "Why . . . why what Ran?"

"You know what," Aya snarled, choking on the tears that overran his bleary eyes. "I want to know the reason why!"

Annoyance flashed over Reiji's face as light drifted across his glasses. "You're asking about that worthless family of yours again aren't you?"

"We did nothing to you, didn't even know you!" Aya choked to thrust his arm back to try pushing Reiji off him. "Why!"

"You're wrong baby," Reiji grinned while leaning closer, pillowing his fat face along Aya's clammy cheek. "I was more acquainted with your family than you realize . . . your daddy had been a manager at the bank right . . ." he grinned as Aya's breath and struggles faltered for a moment, his beautiful eyes staring blankly across the expensive bed sheets. "And do you recall him becoming a personal accountant for a wealthy businessman?"

"He worked for you?" Aya shook his head in denial, choking on the man's lies.

"He was the best of his game," Reiji sighed to nibble across Aya's tense shoulder, "came highly recommended by not only his superiors but others from rival companies as well." He nuzzled into Aya's neck, pulling him up into his invasive lips. "I only take top of the line . . ."

"You're lying!"

"Not over this matter," Reiji groaned to thrust his flaccid member still buried within the redhead. Aya hissed out a gasp and grasped the sheets, crying out into their depths as the cycle started anew. "Come now Ran, do you really not remember? The first time we met?"

He exhaled heavily, his head unconsciously shaking his denied response.

Reiji was stroking his tense arm, peering along the length of Aya's side he wasn't resting upon. "I'd gone personally to your home to offer your old man the position, looks good in the eyes of your drones to show some bit of interest. Keeps them happy and can usually prevent resentment or rebellion. It was that night I beheld you for the first time . . . and I knew—I couldn't let it be the last." He shifted, ignoring Aya's whine as he settled upon his side, dragging his limp figure along and began thrusting with a fierce vigor. "You are a drug my dear Ran, intentional or not, you had me weaved into an unbreakable spell you hadn't realized you'd cast. I desired you to a level I'd never flaunted upon anything in my lifetime. I had to sate myself; you were going to be mine. As carefully as I was able, I worked in as many visits as possible, to your home to school functions. Perhaps I moved too fast, or maybe your father was too clever for me to underestimate, it was suspicious I imagine. Month into our arrangement, he told me it would never happen, that he'd put a restraining order on me if I didn't leave you alone."

Aya began to hyperventilate, his mind reeling with old long dead memories of a time before all the blood, all the death he'd built this new life upon. He hissed and groaned as Reiji turned him suddenly, slipping quickly back within his heat as though the disconnection had stung to then lay across him. He stared down into his tear streaked face with an intensity that made him tremble, made him want to hide, made him want to run. He flinched as Reiji's thick arm arched above his head, boxing him in, making his trembles double tenfold as he slowly loomed closer.

"I settle for nothing but the very best. I have the finest antiquities and property worth in the multibillions, hundreds of industries, small countries, yet all of it paled in comparison the instant I set eyes on you." He leaned in, kissing Aya's unresponsive lips, breathing his hot stinking breath across them, "Never have I seen such beauty exhibited in living form, you were raw, young but I could see it. The grace and power you'd possess when you came of age." His gaze wandered along Aya's thin heaving form. "Such a beauty. I had to have it, every bit of you to myself." he bent closer, slipping his hand beneath Aya's head to grasp a chunk of his silky hair. "I had to conquer you, own you."

"So you murdered my parents!" Aya screamed to kick out, fighting weakly beneath Reiji's larger form, "ran over my sister like she was nothing!"

"I get what I want Ran. And I wanted you . . . bad." He hissed to stoop. Aya jerked away, so he settled on burying his teeth into his smooth neck, grinning at the wail the boy released. "You were so innocent, so naïve." He slid his hand down Aya's spine til he reached the smooth swell of his ass, his fingers trembling as a hideous idea struck him. Caressing the abused opening while licking his fat lips, he pressed numerous fingers through the tight passage, stretching the spasming walls squeezing his thrusting member relentlessly, ignoring the pained shriek. "I'd come close to this numerous times, nearly taking you that time I'd been alone with you in your school locker room, so many moments I could've had you in your own house, in your bed. Oh how exhilarating that could've been. It would've been easy, fucked you with your parents next door. Made them watch."

"Stop it!" Aya bellowed to claw at Reiji's chest. "You fucking monster, I hate you, god I hate you! You took everything away from me, you destroyed my life—"

"Your life is mine!" Reiji hissed softly to rip Aya up, seating him onto his cock, consuming the boy's mouth as he screamed. His hands fell to the redhead's stiff hips, hoisting them to force him through the painful ride, swallowing each pained sob and frustrated scream, mewling over him like a fine wine. "You belong to me Ran. And I don't plan on removing myself from you for a minute. Better become accustomed to my cock buried to the hilt within your ass!"

Aya was arching at each strike, trying to pull away from the burning pain each slide eased throughout his body, screaming in unbridled agony as Reiji held him firmly in place, screaming til his throat tattered and he fell mute. He was slumping into his attacker, hooking a weak arm over Reiji's thick shoulder in an attempt to remain as straight as he could, it helped the pain as small a degree as it were able. The audible wet smacking of their connecting bodies filled his ears in place of his agonized screams and it sickened him to the core, if anything had been in his stomach he would have thrown it up, though dry heaving seemed a likely possibility if Reiji continued much longer. A sudden sloppy stab rushing through him to the hilt to strike his prostate dead on had Aya arching straight again, his eyes rolling back as he screamed to the misery.

* * *

The world came swimming back in a spiral of color that made his dry eyes burn and head ache dizzily, distantly he wondered how long he'd been out. Trembling fingers crawled through the disheveled sheets to slip along his sweaty forehead, forcing a soft moan through his bruised split lips as the cool tips brushed overly heated flesh. His blurry gaze wandered up from the bed's edge to trail across dark figures in the bedroom's massive width to center on the ceiling for a minute before they were dragged to the bed's canopy. The plush sheets and pillows felt amazing rising up around his aching body; he let his breath ease softly forward and fluttered his eyes. A sudden dip in the bed had him springing up quickly, his assassin training inhibiting him for the first time in his life. He doubled over with a soft scream, his arm binding his waist as he heaved on air, pained tears rolling down his cheeks.

Reiji chuckled beside him, his fingers curling up through his hair. "Startle you darling?"

Aya's eyes pinched angrily, pushing hot tears down his cheeks as he grit his teeth. "Fuck you you bastard."

Easing his hand further back into Aya's glossy hair, Reiji's brows creased, his fingers scooping up a handful of the soft strands to tug ruthlessly. He smirked at the soft yelp, leaned forward to run his tongue up the side of Aya's face, inhaling the salty tears as he lapped them up despite the redhead's weak twists for freedom.

"Get off me!"

"Be silent." Reiji hissed to push a hand quickly down his back and inside his bruised backside.

Aya squirmed instantly, tried to lift himself from the thick finger twisting inside his abused ass while grasping the hand tugging on his hair, directing his head back, exposing his pearly neck. He cringed as Reiji's warm tongue came to run along his throat, forcing shivers to race along his spine. "Stop!"

Frowning at the demand to give a sharp twist of his pumping finger, chuckling at the restrained cry, Reiji released his hold of Aya's silky hair to rest his hand on his pearly throat, holding him close as he nibbled on the smooth flesh. "I'll do as I see fit to you dear Ran, and I think its time to mark you where everyone can see you're mine."

Aya twisted free quickly as he felt Reiji's teeth on his neck, squirmed aside to make it across the bed and nearly off the other side before his ankle was grasped. He grunted as he was jerked back and dragged quickly to the center of the bed, Reiji's overwhelming mass and discomforting warmth bearing down on him.

"Do not run from me!"

"Get away!" Aya screamed to kick and twist from each grasp that was laid on his aching body. "Do not touch me!"

Snarling irritably as Aya nearly squirmed back to the edge of the bed once again, Reiji lunged forward, hooking his arm around the gasping boy's waist to drag him back. Wheezing as a heel was thrust accurately to his groin than again before he could slide higher, Reiji caught Aya's thin wrists and despite his wild wiggling and jerking managed to rip them up and slammed them into the bed above his tossing head.

"Get off!"

"Silent."

"No!" Aya screamed to kick uselessly as Reiji fastened both his wrists into one strong hand, allowing the other to journey quickly down his torso and further. "No . . . stop! Don't touch me!"

He pushed his thighs open, quickly inserting his knees between them to push them evenly apart, holding Aya open and vulnerable. His lips twisted wickedly, he snickered as Aya's gorgeous eyes locked on him for an instant before he began thrashing once again. The kicks and frantic bucks failed to hit or push him from his grounding and Reiji sighed merrily as he gripped his trousers zipper and dragged it down. He'd grown hard against his redhead's squirming form and he wasn't about to go deal with the long day unfulfilled, not when Aya was outstretched, wide, and easy beneath him. With a growl, he reached within the opening of his pants, holding Aya's frantic gaze while disconnecting himself from within his undergarments and then his pants.

Aya was left in stunned shock as he saw Reiji's fully erect cock slip from within his pants, his desire and need oozing quickly over the edges. "No!" He shouted as Reiji shifted lower, using his only available hand to brush across his trembling legs and press tauntingly into his quaking thigh, holding him still as he pushed his penis against his scrotum, gliding himself along in search of Aya's opening to rasp in anticipation. "DON'T!"

His grip tightened around Aya's grasping hands as he used his weight to press his pelvis inward, breaking the single weak barrier left apart to glide smoothly into the warmth of Aya's body. He sucked in a gurgling breath as he slid through the well lubricated walls, breathing in Aya's sweaty skin as the redhead lifted himself off the bed with a pained yelp as far as possible within his makeshift restraints. Maintaining his hold on the boy's dangerous hands, Reiji slipped his free arm around the bowed torso to begin tormenting the pale neglected nipples, nipping and nibbling to blow cold air on the bruising flesh.

Aya stared up at the ceiling, attempting to breathe at each deep penetration, on every sharp twist or the rapid thrusts while trying to ignore the hot moist lips currently harassing his sensitive nipples. He ground his teeth in aggravation and discomfort, turned his face away, hiding it in the soft underside of his arm in utter shame. He'd felt something spark through his blood, warm and electric like dancing butterflies in your stomach and he cursed it. He huffed heavily as he felt the sensation rocket like fire on a dry prairie to his groin, causing it to twitch and stir. The lips twisting his nipples were doing nothing to help his situation. He bit into his lip, stopping the moan from reaching Reiji's ears. With a grimace he tried curling, tried easing his legs closer together, all made difficult by his rapists legs planted firmly between his own and his body pinned by the man's weight on his wrists. He was trapped and about to be discovered. He shifted in anxious attempts to relieve the desirable burn between his thighs, rolling his hips and moaning softly as Reiji's pelvis would rub roughly against him on his deep penetrations.

_Hurry up and finish . . . please finish!_ Aya closed his eyes to breath heatedly against his arm. _Shit . . ._

Moaning around the small nub in his mouth, enjoying the quick rising of the shy flesh as he swirled his tongue against it, Reiji hitched his breath when his thrust was suddenly met with an almost savage twist of Aya's hips. He blinked and hoisted himself from the bruised nub to stare in bafflement at the dusty coloring flushing the rapidly panting boy, grinning in wicked lust as he came to Aya's shadowed face.

"Enjoying yourself—Ran?"

His husky voice, dripping of mockery and smug satisfaction had Aya's eyes springing wide open, his head spinning around to stare at him, stunned then in dread. "No . . ." he whispered, his head shifting slowly to gasp as Reiji's mouth clamped over his own. He groaned against the onslaught to suck in a deep breath as a large hand slid over his groin. He bucked instantaneously, embarrassment coloring his already flushed body as he tightened his hold on the hand still holding his wrists prisoner. "Stop . . ." he rasped after a successful shift of his lips from Reiji's to groan as he was recaptured.

"Not a chance," Reiji exhaled to drop his lips to Aya's neck, biting into the smooth flesh and marking him, "not now that I've finally got you!"

"Y–you don't," Aya argued to gasp loudly on the thrust striking his prostate, "oh shit—" he whimpered.

Reiji hissed as the slim hips rocked upon him for a moment before Aya caught himself and tried struggling away again, something he wasn't about to allow. Quickly he wrapped his hand around Aya's trembling cock and gave it a shift pump, chuckling at the ridged gasp and arch of the redhead's body.

"Give in to me Ran."

"No." He choked to buck as Reiji pressed his thumb across the slit of his cock. "God no . . ."

"Why deny what you're body already clearly desires?" Reiji chuckled, leaning into his thrusts while picking up the same pace on Aya's building lust. "Say it."

"No . . ."

"I want to hear you say it!"

Aya trembled on the verge of his release.

"Say it!"

"Fuck you!" Aya snarled to arch with a gurgled moan as he released himself over Reiji's fingers, hissing as he felt himself filled a moment later.

He lay in still silence that if not for the predicament and asshole buried within him could have been serene. His head lulled back slowly, his gaze drifting off blindly, trying to implant some nice warm memories or fantasies, anything but the reality strangling him. He flinched with a small gasp as Reiji's hand closed tightly around his throat, demanding his attention while pushing his chin back.

"Soon love," he breathed heavily while leaning in, caressing Aya's cheek with a snide grin on his prickly lips. "You can try to fight me all you want, but I'll win in the end. You can make it easier on yourself and just give in. Breaking you would be easy, but you are too beautiful, it would be a waste. Deny me, I already know the truth. Your body likes me very much; wrapping itself so tightly against me is testament of that truth." He smirked as Aya sprang up snarling angrily at him.

"You are a perverted murdering psycho!" Aya hissed softly to jerk back as Reiji's hand buried into his hair. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sure," Reiji sniffed to lean closer, smoothing his lips along the boy's jaw, grinning at the tremors. "You'd better be careful little Ran, though I don't want to damage you, I will hurt you. And there's nothing that hurts you more than the few people you hold onto like a lifeline." Aya stilled in his grasp. "I've already destroyed your first family . . . test me and the ones you've filled in to play the part will share the same fate." Easing back, he smirked as he watched fresh tears slip down Aya's cheeks. "Oh, and Ran . . ."

His teary eyes expanded and blinked rapidly as the grip in his hair tightened painfully and jerked him back, exposing his trembling throat. Reiji's dark eyes glared down into his own like a black hole, a dark endless expanse he couldn't turn away from.

Exhaling huskily, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across Aya's ear, smoothly, eerily. "Do not ever call another man's name." Aya's eyes expanded as Reiji tightened his grip warningly. "You do and you can see how easily I can make a person's world burst in flames." He turned quickly from the lips descending to groan as his head was forced back around to Reiji's thick foul tasting mouth. "I'll be back for you later . . . you can be sure of that." He straightened his tie, glanced back toward the bed a final time to then exit the room chuckling sinisterly, sneer firmly in place.

Several minutes passed sluggishly by, the tick of a clock echoing loudly in his pounding ears as he remained sprawled in the midst of the massive bed. The sheets were still warm from the estranged lovemaking, reeked of the sinful play. Pale lavender stared blinding into the bed's sheer canopy to expand slightly and blink as he tried to clear away the offensive wetness that had been resting along the edge of his eyes. His breath trembled as he drew in a deep gasp, holding it a moment to swallow a hard lodge in his throat. Trembles were running the length of his body as surely as the blood in his veins. Slowly he eased from his back, wincing and gritting his teeth in agony. He collapsed with a deep exhale to his side, his cheek sinking into the sheets as he stared blindly into the foreign room. The nerves in his hand spasmed, his eyes glanced boringly down at the trembling fingers.

How did the predator become the prey . . . at what point did the twilight zone take over reality and how'd he end up cursed with the roll of the helpless schmuck. Trembles drifted across his lips as he was overwhelmed yet again with a distant memory from his childhood, a moment with his mother. He shook his head with a groan, opening his eyes wide and coughing as he forced himself out of his head, slamming up the iron walls he'd crafted years ago to shield himself from such feelings. It wasn't the time to let himself drown, he had to get out of here, he still had a chance at freedom. Best he figured, it'd been 2maybe 3days since he'd encountered Farefello, 2/3days since that annoying little brat had come upon him kicking the shit outta said psycho and then struck him like a coward with one of his damned mind attacks. How the fuck was someone of NORMAL quality supposed to fight with that! Honestly. Fucking little shit. His team would still be looking for signs of him, not a single one willing to give up on finding him til it was too far gone. 3days tops, he was still in good shape, kind of. All he had to do was make it out of wherever he currently was.

Slowly he eased across the bed, slithering as far as he was able before his legs were capable of slipping off the side. He drew in a deep breath, preparing for what he knew would be more excruciating pain. Arms braced and breath held, he eased off the bed, stumbling as he settled his weight. Hot tears rushed down his cheeks and he fell to his stomach hard, crying out at the stab it produced on his backside. He coughed, choking on his sobs to curl as he attempted rising again.

_I'm not a victim . . . I am Weiss, I am a hunter of the night . . . I am living for my sister, not falling prey to the man responsible for everything! _

His hand grasped hold of the nearby chair, tugging relentlessly on its smooth leather surface to drag himself closer, tugging himself on top its chilled fabric to wheeze. He glared into the burgundy cushion to push up again, gaining his footing and rasping painfully as his weight settled. He stood frozen for a few seconds, a smooth breath easing through his lungs as he straightened tall. One by one he collected his clothing, stepping quickly into his pants not only to help ward off the cold, but add some sense of security to his already tattered resolve. His gaze snapped toward the large doors as scuffling and hushed voices reached his keen hearing.

"This isn't a good idea . . ."

"Shut up." The huskier tone snarled while fiddling with the locks.

"I'm telling you, something's gonna go wrong, we shouldn't be here!"

"Look, if you're too gutless to follow through than fuck off, but I'm getting me a piece of that fine ass . . . I'm owed this."

He didn't have the time to duck or hide and his body would barely allow him to do so, not to mention his damned pride wouldn't let him cower. He remained mid stoop, his fingers curled into his turtleneck when the door slid open unveiling an average height man, dark hair and features boring into him with an animalistic glare which twisted into an amused leer. His brows creased, the man before him was familiar, his gaze dropped to the white bandage standing out on his nose, screaming to his attention exactly who the man stalking toward him was.

"Oh," he sneered to point toward his nose. "Like this . . . does it go well with my eyes?" He hissed out to snap his hand back down, extending a whipping stick. "Its broken! No thanks to you!"

Amusement buzzed through his head like an angry bee as he realized he must've been one of the men that had been restraining him when he was brought into Takatori, the unfortunate one that had received the crack from his backwards head butt. Aya straightened, trying hard to hide any tremble or display of pain, this man couldn't feel as though he had some kind of advantage, but he had to have known what Takatori had been doing to him all night. "It's a shame . . . its done nothing to help you any."

The man hissed as he stalked across the room, pushing furniture out of his way before raising his arm with the stick. "You lil whore—" he grunted as Aya nimbly caught his descending wrist and then hammering his heel to the edge of the man's stomach, knocking the air clean out of his lungs before throwing him over onto his back.

"Shoulda just left things alone," Aya breathed evenly, "would've been better for you."

"You as well."

Aya spun to grunt as a fist was planted into his stomach to quickly jerk back avoiding the swinging stick that had been aimed for his skull, it breezed along the edge of his cheek to crack into his shoulder, ripping a cry through his lips. His gaze blurred at the rising tears, he blinked quickly to try clearing them but not fast enough to the hand snapping up to catch his neck, he gagged and cried in shock as he was slammed down into one of the chairs, arching as pain—red hot pain—shot through his veins.

"Oh . . ." the man with the broken nose sneered as he loomed above Aya's stiff figure, "oops, having a little discomfort there?" He bent to run his tongue up Aya's jaw chuckling as he tried twisting away. "Now, don't be rude . . . we're going to get real acquainted you and me love." He sneered to lick Aya's lips before plunging within his mouth, snapping back quickly with a hiss. "Fuck!"

A deep rasp escaped Aya's lips as he turned to spit out blood, his gaze flicking up to the second guard. "Easy!" The man commanded while snapping his stick toward the redhead already outta his seat. The cushion came up faster than his blinking eye and knocked him backwards over the side of the couch.

Spinning it quickly around to thump against the nose bandaged man, Aya's brows narrowed as he dropped the cushion to slam his foot hard against the man's groin. He watched him slump in shrieking gasps to the floor, hands buried in his crotch.

"Figure out who you're dealing with before coming for an easy fix," Aya snarled before bending to rip his shirt off the floor. Tugging the material over his head, he stepped over the tossing man. "Assholes."

He tugged the door closed behind him, peering for the locks for a second before slipping away before he lost the opportunity. His injuries and aching body already made him inhibited, he needed as far a head start as possible before Takatori or worse, Schwarz, caught on to his plan.

* * *

Reiji's shoes echoed throughout the halls like thunder on his ears. It made his teeth grind irritably and skin crawl in anxious waves. He was partially listening to his secretary as she walked along his side rattling off everything that would occupy every minute of his day down to the last second with her high annoying voice. It was all nonsense. His idea of a great rest of the day involved spending it locked up in his chambers with a certain defiant redhead, doing some quite dirty scandalous things. Barely half an hour had gone past since he left the luscious Aya and he dreadfully longed for the redhead's soft liquid warm heat. A sharp pang assaulted his plump body and he rasped heatedly as he hardened instantly at the thought of wrapping around the delicious body.

_Screw this . . . _He stopped to hook his dark gaze on his secretary as she continued a few paces to turn and peer at him in question. "Reschedule for another day," he frowned to turn and start back down the hall, tugging at his tight tie.

"Reschedule!" She nearly shrieked. "But Mr. Takatori, you have some people waiting for you already and next week fundraisers need to be discussed, and you have another hospital being opened and the dedications must be gone over, AND the Prime Minister is coming in today!"

He paused to glance back at her, "what time was the meeting with the Prime Minister?"

Her bewildered gaze dropped to the papers. "3-3:30 . . ."

"That one I'll come to." He nodded to turn, ignoring her baffled cry and further protests. "Reschedule all the others." _Maybe everything for the rest of the week._

"What!" She gasped to bolt after him. "Mr. Takatori!"

"I will not be disturbed until the Prime Minister arrives." He ordered to grin malevolently. His mind was already rolling over what he'd do when he got his hands back on Aya's slender scrumptious body, what new reactions he could force out of the defiant boy, how he could make him melt and moan encouragingly. He'd nearly been blown away in unbridled pleasure at the little bit Aya had cracked. He was anxious to force the rest out, to have him begging to be touched, crying for his cock. He pulsed with need and he had to force a deep breath down in an attempt to keep himself from exploding before reaching his destination.

He'd blocked out the wild rants of his secretary the instant he loosened his tie, was completely unaware she was still pursuing him as he turned a corner to pause as the ruckus down the hall drew his attention. His dark eyes expanded as he watched at least a dozen of his guards scuffling and stumbling uselessly to widen further as half collapsed or were thrown aside to unveil his wild dangerous redhead. Reiji watched in shock as in the matter of a few seconds Aya incapacitated the remaining men.

"Ran!" He sucked in another deep breath as his groin tightened the instant those amethysts lifted in his direction, crimson strands fluttering before his angry gaze like flames on a prairie. Several decisions seemed to be combating through the redhead's mind, flee or attack. Judging by the hate he saw burning in Aya's eyes he rationalized the boy was about to try to kill him.

"Reiji Takatori." His voice was soft, deadly and eerie calm.

"Ran," he pointed toward the approaching redhead. "Wait . . ."

"Mr. Takatori!" A guard suddenly appearing at his side shouted while pointing his weapon at Aya.

"Don't!" Reiji shouted to smack the man's arm, deflecting the shot. He watched furiously as Aya jolted quickly to the side and disappeared around the far corner. "I want him alive!" He snarled while grasping the man's shirt. "Outfit stun guns and tranquilizers . . . and get me Crawford!"

Rushed steps dashed back and forth, distant shouts he wasn't coherent enough to focus upon ringing like a muffled bell through his groggy mind. With a shaky breath, Aya let the door he was peeking through seal slowly, quietly, his heavy head resting back to suck down a deep gulp. Slowly he lifted his weighted eyelids, staring blankly at the dark ceiling not knowing whether he should wonder where he'd slipped inside or whether he was alone, undiscovered. All his muddled mind could revolve around was the pain running like frantic starving rats across every inch of his skin, seeking an end to their torment. Inhaling deeply he pushed from the wall he was leaning desperately against, his hand rising unconsciously to his aching arm, oblivious to the wet warmth he felt his fingers slip into. He cast a quick glance around the room, storage or something similar to it he rationalized as he moved to a tall metal shelf as long as the wall, peering at each package and canister eyelevel before turning to peer at the other side of the room. His dazed eyes continued to travel over the shelves to suddenly dart toward a large metal plate halfway up the wall. His lips parted and he held his breath as he jumped toward it, yanking down on its bar to peer down the grated tunnel within.

_A laundry shute . . . _

Muffled shouts had him whipping his gaze toward the door to brighten his pale eyes as it flung open. "Freeze!" A man shouted while leveling his weapon on Aya.

His eyes narrowed and he tightened his hold on the shute's edge before launching himself within its small space, just missing the electrical wires that had sprang from the firing stunner. "Oh shit!" He gasped as he plummeted, his stomach rising into his throat moments before he popped through the end of the tunnel to land in a massive pile. Stars danced in his vision as screams echoed throughout the room. He rolled slowly from his spasming back, pushing bags of laundry aside to cough softly. A sudden weight on his arm and firm grip had him jumping and lurching away to rasp a breathy groan as he peered up into a soft smudged face.

"Woah, woah, its ok," a young woman attempted to soothe while searching over his body and the pained trembles coursing along it. "You're ok. Are you hurt?"

Aya stared at her for a moment before turning his blurry gaze, widening his eyes in an attempt to focus he pushed shakily to his feet her hands remaining on him like a brace. "Get away."

"You are hurt," she rasped as he stumbled. "Hold on we'll get you help—"

"I don't want it." Aya jerked free acidly to stumble and grasp onto a table.

The girl watched him a moment to furrow her brows as if understanding. "The far door . . ." she pointed as he peered at her in question. "It'll take you out to the north side of the building." Aya stared at her to soften his gaze, his lips sealing while he looked at her in gratitude. "Hurry," she pressed while grasping his arm to turn him in the direction, her dark eyes smiling up at him, silently wishing him luck, "I'm sure they're coming for you."

"Thank you." he rasped softly before stumbling across the room. His breaths came out hot and fast, his heart was pounding heavy and loud against his ears while he stumbled around tables and machinery and shrieking bodies scurrying around like chickens with their heads cut off. He tripped and landed with a grimace against the door, his hand grasping the cool knob like a lifeline. It flew open and a gasp blew through Aya's body as the chilly outdoor air struck him in the face, nearly knocking over his weary aching form in his deliriousness. His hands clung to the doorframe, pale eyes staring blearily into the dark backstreets before he turned down one direction's length.

* * *

Chaos spiraled around his tall figure as Bradley stepped out into the hall, firm hands circling his wrists, securing his cufflinks before reaching up to straighten his tie. He turned as the relative peace he was encased within was bombarded with the overbearing animosity of his employer. With a deep breath and shift pass of his hand through his slick hair, Brad turned to face Reiji Takatori as he stormed down the hall in his direction.

"Crawford!"

With a force of will, Brad shoved aside his disdain and pulled on an impassive mask. "Mr. Takatori. Something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Reiji snarled, "Yes something is fucking wrong, and you know what!"

Ok. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to say. "I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning."

"Don't toy with me Crawford, you see everything before it occurs. You saw he was going to get loose—"

"You're blaming me for your whore running rampade?" Crawford frowned. "Certainly isn't professional of you Mr. Takatori. Perhaps you should put a leash on him if you allow your things to be so easily misplaced." He exhaled slowly as Reiji closed the remaining distance between them, his large nose pausing a hairsbreadth from his own slender one.

"Careful Bradley. I need not remind you what I am exactly capable of. You think you have the power to resist me? Don't think for a second that you are better than me you 4eyed punk, a snap of my fingers and I can have you thrown back out where I found you. You are nothing, your very life belongs to me. You see the future moments before it turns to present than past . . . can you see what I'll do should you test me?" He nodded ruthlessly as Brad's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. "I don't care how you accomplish it, but you will retrieve my redhead Bradley . . . or I will take my vengeance out upon yours."

Beyond the partially cracked door, nestled comfortably within the warm sheets, a long breath eased slowly through Schuldich as his rich blue eyes unveiled.

* * *

Immense thunderclouds were settled high above the nearly desolate city, releasing rivers of hailing rain down with a crushing vengeance. Aya stared into the cold droplets with desperation, searching the dark grey formations for some explanation, some sense of understanding to why his world was turning upside down. He slumped heavily against the brick wall he was leaning against, drawing in a deep breath to calm his tattered senses. Slowly and with effort, he pushed himself straight; he'd only stopped for a moment to catch his breath, now he had to press on, before any one of Reiji's people could be given a chance to catch up to him. Slipping, turning, stumbling, dragging himself through the dark corners of the city, pushing his weary aching body forward, seeking a safe secure end.

A sudden bright light had him freezing to quickly hoist his arm and defend his eyes, an involuntary jerk throughout his figure as the passing car suddenly blared. The resounding echo of the tires on the wet pavement breezed around Aya as he stepped back into the dark shadows of the alley, his hand pressing into his rasping chest. A trashcan banged beyond him, a cat's shrilling hiss then panicked cry as a dog's barks drifted into the drowning rain. His pale eyes drifted around slowly surveying the motionless abandoned alley before drifting back to the streets. He breathed in deeply before leaving the familiar safety of the shadow's darkness, chancing a quick dash through the open street to the other side's shadowed alleys. Once across he released his held breath, took several stumbling steps forward to catch himself on a large garbage bin and double over with a choking rasp as the pain overtook him.

For many years he'd been in the service of Weiss, faced with the repercussions of the life of an assassin, has dealt with many bruises many cuts and scratches, some nonfatal others quite serious; and yet, not a single one, not every injury suffered through the span of his profession had Aya felt so overwhelmed by the pain and agony Reiji had forced upon him.

He struggled now to reclaim his breath, bent over in painful convulsions on a dirty metal square waste bin in some dark forgotten alley, only sound filling his eardrums were his own pained gasps. Slowly the attack eased aside, allowing his watery eyes to clear for a moment, giving him the opportunity to glance around his new surroundings then toward the alley's other exit. With a grimace he stumbled toward it, sooner or later he knew he had to come upon something that would tell him where he was, something would show him the way home, to safety.

He slipped on the wet pavement, some scattered newspapers brushing to another side of the dark alley as he gasped in bafflement at the sight ahead of him. It was there, several yards away, glowing like some pathway to heaven by the nearby streetlamp, lined by the rows of large overflowing pots and sidewalk tables.

_The flower shop . . . _

His heart burst with unfamothable joy as he pushed himself free of the trash bin, found some reserve of strength to shove into his weary aching limbs to drag himself through the alley. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood tall, an uneasy feeling igniting through his senses alerting him to danger, but unfortunately too late. He gasped out which was quickly muffled by the hand closing tightly around his mouth while his chest was wrapped securely by a strong arm. Futile or not, his aching weary body came instantly to life, struggling fruitlessly in the tight unwelcome embrace that no matter what he'd try would not come undone. A sharp tug had his balance unraveling and forcing him to collapse against the firm chest of his assailant. Chancing a glance back to peer into the deadly malice reflected within the dark eyes, Aya's own pale violets expanded in alarm as pain burst up the edge of his neck from the needle being thrust into him.

"I told you . . . I was the last person in the world you wanted as your enemy."

_Brad . . ._ Aya blinked disbelievingly.

"You are in over your head little assassin" Brad breathed as an amber fluid slowly drained from the syringe into the redhead's system. He watched the last droplets disappear before hoisting his gaze toward the redhead, watching with snide satisfaction as the pale lids fluttered deliriously and the slender figure in his arms suddenly became heavier. "There's no escape for you, not this time. I'm not about to allow it."

Aya stared blindly at him a moment longer before the world spun. Gravity gave out on him, rational thought eluded him, everything reeled and with a painful groan—he gave in. He didn't feel the chill of the air as it spiraled up around his collapsing figure or the sharp jerk that came with Bradley catching his limp form. He didn't feel the deep exhale of his own breath or the heat of the one slipping across his face. His long lashes cascaded on his pale cheeks, his unfocused eyes trailed toward the street, toward the shop, the lost hope. The only thing that left a small indent on his fading senses before the world went black was Bradley's voice, monotone and distorted in his ear.

"Redhead for a redhead . . ." he breathed conspiratorially while watching unconsciousness overtake Aya. A moment longer he stared at the beautiful pale face framed with brilliant scarlet red strands of silk. His brows furrowed and gaze snapped toward the street seconds before noticing a figure near the flowershop. His smile broadened as he gathered the limp redhead bridal style into his arms, a dog suddenly went wild in the distance as he disappeared back into the shadows of the alley, ignoring the shout ringing up through the relentless rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 to Sleeping with the Enemy**

**Author's Note: **Hello again, so I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I redid some things that were pissen the hell outta me. Plus I'm juggling multiple stories right now so I beg your patience as I try to keep up with the updates. I would like to thank everyone that's been leaving me reviews and hubbly ask for you to continue. It really does help motivate me to finish faster.

**Warnings are up!** Non-con, rape, language, mild violence

**Disclaimer: **To my great misfortune *again* I do not own any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz because *again* I WOULD NOT be sharing AYA! This is strictly for fun

* * *

**3**

Pale eyes fluttered leisurely and Aya stared across the same expensive linen he was grudgedly becoming familiar with, tussled and warm around his aching body. He exhaled deeply to grimace at the small ache that became known throughout his head as a whole, an aftereffect of whatever drug had been pumped into his system. Carefully he drew himself into a sitting position, moving slowly to not aggravate his burning head and hoisted his hand to rest it on his forehead. Besides the grogginess and dizziness playing on his senses and nerves, the rest of him was numb. His brows furrowed, a shaky breath slipping through his lips with a weak whimper in his confusion.

"You disappoint me Ran."

He stopped breathing as that voice cut through his delirium. Slowly he turned his gaze into the dark room, praying he was dreaming but knowing the nightmare was too real. The movement in the midst of the furniture had him freezing and staring like a deer in the headlight at Reiji's still form. He was leaning back in one of the expensive chairs, leg crossed over knee with a cup balanced between his hand and the arm of the chair. His dark eyes bored into the redhead with a rage he wasn't sure he had wished to provoke.

"I thought I'd made things clear . . ."

Aya shook his head slowly to jump as the full brandy suddenly flew across the room to shatter against the wall near the bed, small driblets of the amber liquid slipping down his cheek as the glass dribbled to the expensive carpet. His breath stalled as he watched Reiji push from the chair to stalk across the room.

"What must I do to install this fact into that thick head of yours boy?" He snarled while throwing aside a side stand. "You are mine!"

His dizzy mind only began to process sending commands of escape to his limp limbs as Reiji reached the bed. "N-no wait . . ." he protested to slip back as Reiji stalked closer. His head shook dizzily while he flinched back timidly. "I—"

"How dare you think you can run! How dare you run from me Ran!"

"It wasn't li—" he protested to gasp as in his attempt to distance himself from the man stalking toward the bed, Aya shimmied too far back and was now making a downward slope toward the floor.

A grunt breezed through Reiji's plump lips as he quickly threw himself forward to catch the redhead's slender waist and pull him back up onto the bed before his head connected with the floor. His brows furrowed with the dead weight and instant collapse that resulted in Aya slumped and gasping, timidly, within his lap. He watched the hunched gasps slipping through the youth, carefully searching through his thoughts before hooking a finger beneath the smooth jaw, directing Aya's face up for clear inspection. His throat tightened at the scarlet dusting on the ivory complexion, his fingers itched in the hot visible breaths rushing through his parted lips, his groin burned at the confused desperation within the hazy violet orbs.

_How interesting . . . seems as though the drug may be having some—side effects . . ._ He sneered wickedly. _Fabulous._

A tremor coursed through the pale skin as Reiji drew him in closer, positioning him so he was spread wide and vulnerable within his grasp. Aya tensed as a hand slipped up his arching chest to cup his cheek.

"Am I to educate you dear Ran?" Reiji snarled to lean in, his hot breath making Aya tense and pinch his eyes closed. "Need I demonstrate what happens to disobedient servants?"

"I am no servant!" Aya hissed to snap his furious gaze toward his captor. "I am no equal, no partner, no servant, nothing! Not to you . . . only thing I'll ever be—willingly—will be your executioner!"

Reiji stared down into the pale glistening eyes, smirking at the angry defiance captivated within the lustrous orbs while his small body was being itched by the raging hormones set off by the residual effect of the drug he'd been pumped with. A deep breath filled his lungs while a hand moved up to close around the slim jawline, tipping the redhead's chin til his head rested back against his shoulder.

"You _are_ my servant," his fingers tightened in the silky skin as Aya began to snarl something in response, commanding him silent. "Far more important than any of the rest."

"Why cause you get to screw me!" Aya struggled fruitlessly.

He chuckled before letting his other hand slip beneath the pesky sweater, stroking his fingertips across the flat stomach producing light tremors to begin rising over the pale skin. A few more moments were spent tenderizing the flinching boy's abdomen, ignoring the hands that rose to clutch at his wrist as the strokes sent knots and fiery pulses further south.

"Ran . . ." he purred into his ear, chuckling as he flinched and bowed his head in an attempt to shield it. The hand on the pale chin directed him straight once more, holding him prisoner to the whiskers that began to slick over his cheeks to his throat as Reiji's nipping lips lead the journey. "Does it not feel good . . . what I could be doing to you? Or does the pain help you cope with my touch? Is your helplessness too much for you to handle?"

"Damn you you motherfucking bastard!" Aya snapped out to bite his lip in an attempt to silence the moan issuing from Reiji's hand suddenly dipping within his pants, the warm fingers ghosting just barely against his length. He exhaled a heavy breath while bowing forward, eyes closed tightly, cheeks rosy red.

Reiji focused intently on the soft organ beneath his hand as it began to pulse with need, the heat rising into his fingertips making his own grow instantaneously hard with desire. A growl bite through his clinched teeth as he fought the want to ripe Aya's clothes to shreds and in pushing him forward, ram within the soft ass. Instead, he drew a steady breath and let his fingers continue slipping feather light over the silky flesh.

Aya twisted with a gasp, fidgeting anxiously, his hot breaths rushing quickly forward as he snapped his legs together, trying to ease that exciting numbing burn. His pale cheeks were a blooming scarlet, nearly as deep as his hair. "What . . . guh . . . stop . . ." he jerked his arm up against the hand holding his chin prisoner, freeing himself to jolt forward in Reiji's temporary shock. Scrambling across the bed perhaps too fast for his delirious body and spinning head, Aya quickly caught hold of the nearest canopy post, his weight propelling him around the slim pole as his weight dragged him down. He stumbled on the plush carpet, his hands burying into his hair to cradle his aching head when his sweater was firmly grasped to suddenly jerk him back.

"Let go!" He screamed to tear himself free, knocking Reiji's grasping hand away to snap his foot up and kick the man's advancing body back several paces.

"I warn you Ran," Reiji hissed to jump forward, grasping again for the raspy redhead, growling as he jerked away to then stumble several paces away. "Come here!"

"Go to hell!" Aya shouted to grunt as his waist was bound and he was pressed down into the nearest chair. "Get Off ME!"

"Be silent," Reiji snarled to grasp the flailing wrists, "now be still."

"NO!"

"Defiant to the end," Reiji breathed softly to arch back, nodding slightly as he shrugged almost disappointedly. "I thought as much. Oh well, I'm sure there's nothing that will change your mind . . ."

Aya's lip curled into a snarl when the doors suddenly snapped open, grunts and a hysteric protest issuing through the room that had his face going blank in shock as he swung his gaze around Reiji to stare in horror at the room's doorway. Tangled in the midst of several guards was the young girl he'd run across down in the laundry quarter, her eyes wide and frantic as she begged and pleaded.

"No please, I didn't do anything wrong, I've not stolen anything, I haven't slacked in my work, I come every day, on time, I haven't done anything, please . . ."

Instantly he knew what was happening. "No," Aya protested, thrusting himself forward to grunt as Reiji caught him and pushed him back down. "Don't—what're you doing!"

The girl's eyes traveled across the room and widened as she recognized Aya, trapped beneath Reiji. "No . . . oh no, please!"

"She hasn't done anything!" Aya snarled to grunt as Reiji tugged him forward, smashing their lips together.

"Did you think I'd allow anyone that had a hand with your escape to continue breathing!" He hissed, watching hatefully as Aya's mouth fell open speechlessly.

"No," the girl frantically shook her head, "no I didn't I thought—"

"I'll not be made a fool of," his dark eyes were boring into the speechless boy, "once I take something _No One_ is going to steal it away." His hand closed tightly on Aya's bandaged arm, ignoring the wince and hiss of pain. "She was a willing participant in your escape!"

"She wasn't!" He protested to push against the broad chest, in taking a deep breath as the thick fingers tightened in the gunshot wound he'd practically forgotten all about. "She did nothing, Takatori don't, please don't!"

Reiji stilled for a moment. Had he just begged him?

"She's innocent!" Aya struggled, "I'm the one that ran, it was my decision, no one helped . . . take out your anger on me—" he grunted as Reiji grasped his throat to tug him forward once again.

"Oh I've yet to begin what I'll be doing to you my little whore," he hissed softly, "but I'm going to install my authority here and now." He narrowed his eyes as Aya suddenly arched with a painful cry, hot breath traveling down his quivering body as he twisted with a grimace on the fingers penetrating him, "To ensure no repeats of your foolish defiance!"

Aya rasped deeply, his breaths rushing through his heated body, "please," he curled his fingers into the sleeve of Reiji's shirt, his head shaking slowly, "please don't . . ."

He sneered wickedly, paused his probing fingers from stretching and scissoring the tight entrance to lean toward the exhaling redhead. "And if I should . . . what are you willing to give up?"

Aya's pale eyes rolled open with difficulty to stare up at the wicked man sneering down at him, an inhuman shiver coursing down his spine as he was unable to see the dark eyes beyond the glasses glare. His breath fled him, chest tightening as his groggy drug-induced mind wrapped around the hints and implications Reiji was assaulting him with, suddenly realizing what was insistently being put on the line. For the girl's life, he was supposed to trade his own. He was supposed to damn himself, give up everything in order to protect another soul. His heart sank in agony.

"Please!" The girl sobbed to hang limply in the guards tangled hold. "I didn't know . . . I didn't . . ."

His teeth ground angrily. _Damnit . . . _

Reiji watched with peaking interest, the combating emotions flashing across Aya's tense face to inhale as the redhead's fingers crawled slowly, reaching up his arm to grasp a secure hold upon his shoulder. He watched each slender leg shift, rise and spread out around his hips leaving the boy an enticing mouthwatering sight. And he was still fully clothed. A wince cut through the nerves of Aya's tense face as he slipped his hips experimentally back and forth, holding onto his breath while dipping down, cutting his teeth into his lip to hold back the agonized scream as he pushed himself further down onto Reiji's fingers. He arched with a rasp as Reiji curled each digit slowly, gasped heatedly as his inner walls where dug into by the manicured nails. His teeth cut into his lip again while his body quivered uncontrollably. It hurt so much. More than the actual ripping, more than the bleeding and bending. The surrendering . . . was far worse.

His breath cut through him harshly as the fingers continued to probe deeper, intensifying the trembles rocking his body and the painful groans. Reiji stared down with satisfaction, the uncertainty of what to do was evident within his glassy eyes. It caused a sneer to rise in amusement as he leaned closer. He slid his lips across the sweaty trembling forehead and purred seductively. Aya boiled at the sound.

"Do you need my help love?"

Aya bit back his first response and growled softly, "well I haven't a clue what I'm supposed to do! I don't make a habit of doing this!"

"Good," Reiji hissed to sling his arm around the redhead, "then no other has touched you . . . you are mine!"

"I'm not—" he stopped midscream to turn away with a furious growl.

"You're what?" Reiji taunted to receive a glare from Aya. "Huh Ran?"

He wanted so badly to wrap his fingers around that thick throat, crack the bones with his steel grip and watch as the life was choked out of him. Reiji seemed to guess his thoughts, he nodded to the guards before lowering his dark gaze once more to the glowering redhead.

"Just what is the value of a life to you?" Aya's eyes snapped to the side as the girl was thrown down beside them. "You seem to catch on to what it is to me . . . so I wonder. Knowing what I'm likely to do . . . are you going to continue defying me? Do you want her blood on your hands?"

Her midnight eyes lifted slowly, soft hiccups easing through her lips while she shook her head. "Don't—" she whispered to yell as her hair was yanked up.

"Stop let her go!" Aya snarled to glance at Reiji as he held him firmly in place. "You have me where you want you fucking asshole!"

"So I do . . ."

"So let her go!"

"No."

"No?" Aya appeared startled before struggling frantically again, his eyes glaring murder up at the sneering businessman. "What the hell Takatori! What the hell do you want!"

"I want you withering and moaning beneath me . . ." he bowed down as Aya went stark still, "I want your legs wrapping around me, urging me on, meeting my thrusts, begging me harder faster, I want you to ride me like your life depends on it, I want your mouth around my cock working me til your lil ass burns for me to fuck you senseless, I'll have you screaming my name," he grasped Aya's hair to tear him forward, smashing their lips together, licking his lip to start biting down his throat.

"You're out of your mi-in . . ." Aya groaned to spasm as Reiji's teeth buried into his shoulder. "Aaa stop!"

"Spread your legs," Reiji commanded to growl as Aya did the opposite and quickly smashed them together. "Ran, obey me!"

"No," he trembled to arch and scramble frantically against the cushion as fingers burrowed between his thighs to dig painfully though amazingly into his crotch. "Stop!"

"Never, surrender to me Ran, it'll be better this way, don't fight me, now open your fucking legs _Now_!"

He pressed further into the chair, his teeth grinding stubbornly while his legs burned in the numbness rising from his tense muscles. The fire in the pit of his stomach was driving him insane. It was sending embarrassing pulses through every inch of his body making him tense and harden, sending grotesque horrifying desires to his head, demanding the sensual touch that would make him scream. His skin was crawling, the muscles in his neck trembling as he ground his teeth stubbornly, his toes curled into the carpet. The fingers digging into his crotch shifted further down, stabbing into his hidden balls and Aya arched with a cry.

_Oh my GOD! _

Don't fight me; now open your fucking legs _Now!_ Reiji's voice had commanded.

His legs snapped open wide, pressing with a muscle crippling tension into the arms of the chair while his hips bucked unconsciously, thrusting himself down. He groaned deeply as the fingers buried deeper, rubbing roughly against his tender sensitive flesh to slip down and curl and squeeze his balls. His hips spasmed, dipping further into the rough touches while he grasped onto the expensive jacket with a desperate groan.

"Gooood boy . . ." Reiji hissed to slip an arm around Aya, tugging him nearer before slipping his hand beneath cool leather.

Body trembling in quickly escalading pleasure, Aya squirmed uncertainly to snap his legs unconsciously up against Reiji's sides as a thick finger pushed through his body's resistance and began pumping in and out of his usually sore anus. "Ugh! What—what did you do to me!"

Reiji sneered, his lips slithering along Aya's throat as he sank his teeth into the smooth skin. "Do you like this Ran? Is it not wonderful? Wouldn't you rather this than that burning agony every time we come together?"

_Yes!_ He shook his head frantically to push on Reiji's shoulders with a soft cry as the fingers working diligently on his cock and in his ass made an overload of heat surge up through his cock. His eyes fluttered quickly and breath choked as his ass was suddenly emptied and fingers slipped away from his crotch. "No!" He moaned out before able to catch himself.

"Beg."

His head was spinning, senses a messy blur and he wasn't anywhere thinking in normal circles. A southern head was currently doing all his thinking. His lips parted practically fumbling over the words when his pale eyes suddenly cleared, brightening and blinking while his lips snapped shut. Long ribbons of ebony fluttered slowly across his vision, each silky strip of hair sparkling in the hundreds of colorful hanging lanterns, waving and dancing on the chilly air before they all whipped a final time to settle into a soft gentle cascade. A fantastic smile was etched across her small porcelainisc cheeks, her bangs bouncing as she bobbed and shouted something out to him. Her dark eyes sparkled in admiration, in love, in joy.

_Aya . . . _

Tears breezed down the sides of his face, chilling the heat dotting his cheeks and forcing him back to rational thought. There was nothing else, no giving no taking, no pleasure no pain, no victim no rapist. It was only Aya, only his little sister. Nothing else mattered. His walls slammed firmly back into place, his pale eyes dried of emotion, the stir in his whole being extinguished like fire without oxygen.

She spun slowly in the dark night, her gaze on the sky before dropping toward him, her kimono flaring around her slender ankles. A melodious chuckle breezed through her lips. _'Come on Ran . . .'_ her hand extended to him, her smile stretching further. _'What are you waiting for?'_ His heart released a solid strong beat. He hoisted his heavy limb and reached for the tiny hand, breath hitching as her silky fingers closed leisurely one by one over his own. _'It's time to go . . .'_

. . . I know

Reiji's sneer faded as Aya's palm struck straight and hard against his chest, possible ribs shattering and heart faltering a beat as he sailed a distance away from the chair. He wheezed and clutched at the aching point, his dark eyes overrun with moisture as he slowly sat up, glaring toward the redhead as he struggled straight within the chair.

"RAN!"

His amethysts whipped toward him to then lift to the advancing guards, blowing a quick breath clear, readying. Given his weary aching body and the lingering drugs making his head feel like a marshmallow and no matter the adrenaline pumping now throughout his veins, he knew he didn't have the strength to ward off the advancing men. And they knew it to. His advantage laid with his slight stature, he was agile and light on his feet, had on numerous times been bitched out on this fact by Youji and was about to prove to the guard lunging at him. A quick breath later and firm grip on the chair had Aya flipping backwards over the seat, easily avoiding the dumbstruck man colliding face first into the cushion. Aya righted himself, his eyes locking with Reiji's angry ones before jerking back, the other man's grasp missing. He punched the man square in the jaw, snapped his foot forward to kick the guard jumping over the chair back. His gaze drifted back to Reiji as he stood. He was the one he had to watch, the one he needed to avoid, not these simpletons. Reiji's age and weight belied just how strong he was, how incredibly dangerous. Aya knew he couldn't let the man get his hands on him, not right now. So he knocked one of the guards aside and slid to the other side of the room, away from Reiji.

_Ignore him, don't panic, just stay focused . . . _

He spun as he felt a grasp on his shoulder thankful his shirt was sleeveless as he snapped his fist across the man's face. Watching him stagger back, Aya's eyes lifted to the other guard to narrow on the raised whipping stick.

"Don't give him a weapon!"

_Bit late for that._ Aya mused to slip easily aside from the downcast swing, his deep violet eyes turning to hold the stunned man's gaze, drowning him with the intensity before cracking his hand against the man's throat, knocking the wind out of him. He snatched hold of the falling wrist, removing the stick from his grasp to then twist his hand back and kick him toward his cringing buddy, casting the weapon a second after into the other guard's head. They fell into a tangle of limbs and Aya took the chance to bolt quickly across the room, eyes locked on the awestruck girl to blink as she suddenly disappeared. He stumbled the next few steps, groaning softly to then hitch his breath as upon rising came face to face with Reiji Takatori.

"You're so predictable."

Aya groaned as the air was knocked out by the fist in his stomach, rasped painfully as his hair was grasped and used to rip his head back.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" He hissed to grasp Aya's throat, the redhead's pale hands lifting immediately to his wrist. "You're just not gonna learn!"

Aya grunted as he was pushed backwards, slamming into a chair to nearly topple into the seat before catching himself. His head snapped up, breath holding when Reiji's hand flew like lightning over his crotch unfastening his pants. Aya's hand snapped back to stop the lowering garment to grunt as his hand was snatched and pushed up his back, nearly dislocating his shoulder while his pants were pushed down around his knees. Nose scrunching, Reiji used his foot to push them all the way off before pushing Aya forward, bowing him over the chair's arm. His pale hand braced against the cushion began to push back up to buckle as Reiji entered him swiftly, no preparation, no stretching. Eyes growing wide, breath choking off in his mouth, fingers digging into the soft cushion, Aya lurched forward with a shrilling shriek, grinding his teeth in an attempt to silence himself to scream out again as Reiji tugged out to pound back inside.

He ripped.

His head cascaded forward slowly, bowing toward the cushion. His jaw was firmly set, tight lips holding in his screams trembled in the agony while his teeth chattered. He rasped painfully to quickly reseal his lips, pinching his watery eyes and pulled uselessly at the hand trapped against his back. Pale fingers buried further into the chair to tug at the expensive material. His ears burned at the wet sounds issuing from Reiji's entering and exiting, the squishing the slapping as minute by minute more blood coated the immense rod tearing through him. His backside was on fire, sending uncontrolled trembles and spasms throughout his body as he felt each rough jab, every scratching rub on his screaming flesh.

"Please . . ." he whimpered to choke as Reiji's hands slipped over the back of his legs, hoisting his thighs to apply deeper more intense stabs into his torn body. "Reiji—"

"Silent," he snarled while increasing the tempo on his thrusting hips. "You should've listened."

Maybe he should've . . . He shook his head adamantly, teeth cutting into his lower lip as he grasped at the chair. Giving in was not an option. He'd never surrender to this man.

"Is it that you prefer the pain?" Reiji snarled as he came closer to the verge of his completion, "I have no qualms hurting you my dear Ran; I still get what I want out of you."

"You get nothing," Aya hissed out, his teeth biting angrily, "what you want is my submission, my surrender—I tell you now I'll NEVER, no matter what you do to me, fall at your hands!"

"Bold words for me being so buried deep inside you," Reiji snarled to tug out and spin the sobbing redhead. He stared deep inside the tear guarded violets, a hand coming to rest on his shivering cheek. "Your stubborn pride is earth shattering . . . it makes the taking of your innocence all the more invigorating. No other has dominated you . . . am I right—Ran?" A tremor cut through Aya's skin and Reiji slid his hands once more beneath the blood speckled thighs, hoisting him up against the chair. A moment passed, violet staring into darkness before he was slowly, painfully filled. His pearly throat arched back, a gurgling sound of protest rumbling through the slender neck. He grasped at Reiji's arms, panted and coughed in agony while crying out at the thrusts that picked up. "You are mine," he growled low, his lips dancing over Aya's throat before hoisting to cover the boy's gasping mouth. "Soon you will come to accept this fact, I'll never let you go, never let you escape, you belong to me no other."

"I'm not some object for you to control . . . I'm a human being . . ." Aya whimpered.

"Created solely for my pleasure," Reiji hissed threateningly.

"No."

"We will see," he purred against Aya's ear, "how long can you keep up your walls of steel baby, how long will you be able to resist me?"

"As long as I breathe!" He hissed to arch as the thrusts became blindingly painful again. Reiji was growling hungrily above him, shoving a final time deep inside to purr as he burst open, filling the tight raw channel. Aya spasmed at each spurt, winced at the teeth sinking into his shoulder. Fresh tears spilled down his burning cheeks as his sister faded from sight. His support stepped away and he cascaded backwards, collapsing in a limp pile of limbs to tip over onto his stomach, small whimpers easing free as he trembled softly, he didn't even have the strength to curl into a miserable ball. The darkness was creeping in quickly.

A moment passed and Reiji emerged from the bathroom, cleaning himself off and zipping his pants before glancing down at all the blood staining the previously white towel. His brows tightened and he stared across the room to Aya's unmoving, save for the trembles, completely still figure. "Ran come here." His dark eyes filled with anger as the pale boy didn't budge, not accepting he possibly couldn't. "RAN!"

"STOP!" He blinked as the girl suddenly threw herself over Aya, loose strips of her long hair fluttering down around the pale boy before her dark eyes lifted to stare at him. "Mr. Takatori please!" She sobbed, eyes overrun with tears. "Please stop hurting him sir, he can't take anymore . . ."

His lip curled and he marched toward one of his guards, fingers twitching in the tense air before grasping the gun being extended toward him. "You will not tell me what to do with what is mine!"

"You are killing him!"

The aimed weapon lowered a moment as Reiji stared at the shielding girl, carefully glancing over her smudged face. "Excuse me?"

Her breaths were heavy. She glanced slowly down at Aya's wincing expression, her small hand falling onto his cheek to wipe at the sweat and tears. Exhaling she glanced back to her employer licking her dry lips. "I know you don't like me sir, I know you may not trust me . . . but Mr. Takatori I beg you—you have to believe me!"

"Oh . . ."

"His body's under far too much stress," she stated to move her hand along Aya's trembling shoulder, "he's in shock . . ."

The gun lowered and Reiji's face creased in careful thought before glancing to the guards. He extended the weapon to nod toward the door. "Out." He didn't bother watching them exit but instead crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the girl. "I think you have some explaining to do. Now."

She lifted herself from her protective veil over the shivering boy. "Am I gonna be shot for speaking?"

Reiji chuckled and crossed the massive room, settling into a chair to the girl's annoyance that he wouldn't even bother to check on the quivering form beside her. "Haven't decided yet."

Her breath came in hot, her jaw set as she watched him light a cigar. "Well, forgive me for being blunt _sir_ . . . but you should know you were too rough with him." The narrowing of his dark eyes was ignored as she plowed on. "Men weren't designed to be on the receiving end of a penis _sir_ . . . it's why you don't have vaginas, but some people find it easier to ignore these facts and do it anyway. I don't have the right to judge _except_ when something like _this_ happens."

"You're right . . . I don't like you." He exhaled, smoke breezing off his lips. He leaned forward slowly, thick fingers intertwining as he stared at the possibly boiling girl. "I do not have to ask your permission to do what I please with my Ran."

"He cannot move!" She snarled to scoot back, gesturing to Aya's slightly stirring form. "Mr. Takatori I know you aren't too prideful to admit you took it too far. Look at him . . . is that really what you wanted—"

"I think you've misunderstood something," Reiji frowned to push up. "Its completely simple, I am master, Ran is supposed to do whatever is in his power to please me. But if you can believe it he happens to be the most stubborn being on the face of the planet. No, I don't care if I hurt him, the pain will command his cooperation. He will be bent, broken, beaten, until he finally concedes."

"You can't do that," she shook her head slowly, "Mr. Takatori he's—"

"Again you try to tell me what I'll do with what is mine," Reiji inhaled deeply from his cigar while opening the door. He said something to the guards outside, too low for her to catch before his eyes shifted back inside. "Listen carefully since I know I have your attention. I have no care for rules or regulations, the law has no jurisdiction over me considering I own a large sum of it, I am free and entitled to do whatever I please with whoever I please. Tell me I'm a coward, say I'm the scum of the earth . . . I'm an extortionist, a murderer, a rapist, I'm a businessman." He grinned around the cigar. "And you are powerless against me . . . I proved this a moment ago . . ."

The girl's brows were tight in confusion til it dawned on her. _He's not talking to me . . ._ Her dark eyes turned to blink at the dark violet eyes glaring murder at Reiji.

"Better decide what you're going to do darling . . . wouldn't want a bullet in her pretty forehead. I'll be back soon."

She nearly jumped out of skin as Aya screamed ferally at the disappearing businessman, something flying across the room to shatter on the sealing door. Her breath caught and she spun to watch him slump back to the carpet, face twisted in agony and choking on his breath and sobs. She swooped him up quickly, cradling his head to rock slightly as he screamed out again.

"It's alright . . . it's going to be ok . . ." she pinched her eyes tightly, not at all believing her own lies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 to Sleeping with the Enemy**

**Author's Note: **Hello again friends, here is yet another addition to my dark fic. Its pretty late so I'm tired and can't really think of much to say so I wont lol. So I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm almost halfway through with the next as well. Please review when you finish, I appreciate it bunches =)

**Warnings are up!** Non-con, lemon, language, mild violence

**Disclaimer: **To my great misfortune *again* I do not own any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz because *again* I WOULD NOT be sharing AYA! This is strictly for fun

* * *

**4**

The entire day felt wasted, some mundane job in some mundane part of the city to collect some unimportant shit from some unimportant shmuck. He felt cheated, violated, it was such a waste of his god given (or cursed) talent to be playing messenger or package boy, he couldn't even really tell which role it had been. La–dee–fuckin–da. With a disgruntled breath and fluid sweep of his hand through his long hair, Schuldich peered over his shoulder to stare out across the city to the leisurely fading sun, its blinding light dancing through the sky in bleeding waves of red orange and yellow. The sun itself seemed to mirror his mood, attempting to burn the rim of the world on its final farewell for the day.

_Poetic . . ._ he mused to frown. _What a load of horseshit._

Slipping his hands into his coat pockets he brushed into the building, inhaling a deep grateful breath to be back home and instantly be assaulted by the chaos brewing within to instantly frown.

_Wait . . . what the fuck! _

Guards and the other occupants that would usually litter the halls were bustling to and fro with the normal vigor to skid to quick stops and stumble out of the way as Schuldich stormed through the building, anyone unlucky enough to not clear his path was left thrashing on the floor in wild screaming fits cradling their heads. His usually amused eyes were smoldering, darting from one corner to the next to turn down another hall, snarl forming in his thin lips.

"Brad!" He bellowed.

"Schu . . ." Nagi's panicked voice drifted down the hall but it was ignored. He continued stalking through the building, hunting for their leader.

"Bradley you gutless worm come out from wherever you're fucking hiding!"

A door slid open, the Schwarz leader's face creased in annoyance as apparent by the hand holding his forehead. "What the hell are you bitching about Schuldich?" His eyes sealed as fists formed in his shirt to tug him forward then slam him up against the wall.

"You motherfucking bastard! What are people going on about someone getting inside the building and nearly taking off Takatori's head, not that I care about that, but what the hell man! You send me out on some godforsaken stupid grunt task and then something exciting actually happens!"

"So let me get this straight," Brad exhaled while adjusting his glasses. "You're upset?"

Growling irritably, Schuldich tugged him back to slam him back into the wall. "Are you even listening to me you 4eyed bug! Yes I'm fucking up—" he grunted as he was suddenly spun around to be pushed inside the room Brad had emerged from.

Nagi exhaled a long breath and slowly turned, slipping back down the hall, not at all wanting to get involved with what was about to commence.

Schuldich's head throbbed with the tight hold on his tresses, groaned at the rough caresses coming from Bradley's lips engulfing his own. He struggled slightly to grunt as he was thrust up against one of the walls, the lights flipping off before Brad's hand returned to his hair, slipping back into the long silky strands while the other pressed down his abdomen.

_Are you questioning my authority? _

_I'm questioning your sanity! What the hell is wrong with you?_ Schuldich groaned against the hand grinding into his crotch to suddenly push Brad backwards. "Dude what the hell!" He wiped at his bleeding lip to throw his arms up dramatically. "Come on really!"

Brad sneered, "Too rough?"

"You prick," Schuldich snarled, "you fucking bite me!"

"It's not all I'm gonna do to you—" he grunted to collapse, hands on his head. "Schuldich stop!"

Brows set, dark eyes narrowed and glowing, Schuldich slowly sealed them to take a step around his panting leader.

"I can't believe you just did that to me," Brad hissed to tenderly touch his now throbbing head. "Jeez-us . . . you could've killed me!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Schuldich sighed to plop into a chair, "I'm kinda partial to your ass . . . I wouldn't do anything damaging."

"Tell that to my scrambled brain . . ." Brad hissed to gather himself to his feet. "What the hell?"

"Brought it upon yourself, don't get pissy with me," he sighed to tip his head back with a groan. His eyes slipped back open as Bradley's hand touched his face.

"You ok?"

"Fairly better than you I'm sure," he sighed to reach up and trap the hand to his cheek. "Tell me what the hell was going through your head . . . I couldn't make anything outta that jumble. You were kinda freakish . . ."

His eyes closed and he pulled the glasses away. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with . . . some complications that I handled." He opened his eyes to stare down at the beautiful German staring skeptically up at him. "Right now you're with me . . . that's all I care about."

Schuldich exhaled as the elder man bent closer. "You're a horny bastard."

"Mmm and yet you like every moment of it," he sneered to drop his lips over the redhead's as he smiled. "Wrap around me like you did last night . . ."

"You dirty old man," Schuldich moaned to tip his head up, shifting the angle of their kiss. He slipped an arm quickly up around Bradley's shoulders as he felt the probing tongue seeking entrance to smirk sinisterly as he refused to part.

"Oh come on you little shit," Brad swore to drop his knees beside the redhead's hips and bow over the seat, trapping Schuldich. "Don't fight me babe," his fingers were light caresses on the tanned cheeks, causing Schuldich to grin softly. "That's right, make love with me—" he grunted as he was suddenly pushed backwards, toppling off the chair.

"I've got better things to do, maybe later," he snickered while stepping over his stunned leader.

"Schuldich you pest! Get back here! Schu, at least help me with this!" Brad shouted, clearing indicating the bulge in his pants. "Schu—" the door closed firmly, a sneer in the redhead's lip and chuckle in his step.

Oh there was nothing more invigorating than screwing with someone's head.

* * *

To say it would be hard to keep his mind off the redhead trapped in his room was an understatement. It was practically fucking impossible! He'd nearly lost track of everything he'd intended to discuss with the Prime Minister, couldn't stay on track during their actual conversation and had nearly gone as far as to insult the man he was sure. Damn that stubborn gorgeous boy, idling his head into a chaotic mess and the frustrating bit was he couldn't care less, likely wasn't aware he was causing the unshakable Reiji Takatori to be such a mindless buffoon. Thank whatever god for Florence, she was quick to react where he wasn't, chalked it up to him being ill as of late and to indulge his loss of attention. Things seemed to fly smoother with the Prime Minister after that acceptance, the more important of discussion topics were to be picked up later in the week when he'd have time to compose himself. As if that'd happen, he was eagerly anticipating every waking moment to be spent with Ran writhing beneath him, moaning groaning, screaming begging, he didn't care. All he wanted was to hear that sweet voice calling out for mercy. God was he dreaming.

"I am truthfully sorry," Reiji apologized once more while walking the equally plump though excessively older man through his building. "I'd like to have been able to get everything taken care of tonight, but I'm sure you're tired from your flight and could use the rest as well as I. Tomorrow may find us in better condition," he smiled to wave toward a grand set of double doors. "Please enjoy your stay and let us know if there is anything we can do to make your visit better."

"I thank you Mr. Takatori," the bald man bowed his head to slowly rise, hand kneading through his black and white beard, "I might inquire though sir . . . do you have any—entertainment for such a weary old man?"

Reiji chuckled softly. "I can have something arranged sir." _That's precisely what I'd like to get back to._ "Have a good night."

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

_I'm sure._ Reiji bowed a final time before brushing away, Florence close behind. "Be sure that everything that goes on in that room is logged . . . I won't be held responsible for someone suddenly turning up missing if the old man gets slightly frisky."

She chuckled her bell-like laugh and nodded while jotting down several things onto her clipboard. "I'm sure we can make a last minute request to some brothel . . . after all no one can rightly refuse services to Reiji Takatori."

He turned to pat her cheek. "You're a gem Florence, what I'd do without you." He brushed forward once more, her sneer fading from his memory.

"Think nothing of it sir." She glanced back to the notes. "So I presume you won't want many disturbances for a good point of the day tomorrow as well?"

He grunted his response, mind already wandering toward his redhead. "If we can keep our not so holy man entertained as well . . ."

She grinned. "I'll see what can be arranged," with a deep breath she folded her stuff against her thighs and bowed, "have a pleasant night Mr. Takatori."

"Good night," he loosened his tie to wave the guards from his path, unlocking the door as she began to retreat back down the hall. A deep inhale which turned to a purr escaped him before he pushed the wood aside, stepping into his luxurious chamber, taking a quick overview to scowl as the only breathing being he could locate was the pimple of a girl. His ire became volatile. He glanced toward the empty bed, to the bloodstain on the carpet then reluctantly back to the girl. "Where is he?"

She sat on the chair he'd fucked him over, her dark eyes narrowed, arms crossed, lips perched in fury. "You're lucky he's not in a casket."

"Don't toy with me wench, where?"

She sighed heavily to glance toward the bathroom. "I took him in there, made sure he wouldn't trigger a seizure."

Reiji dropped his jacket to a table near the door to lift his hands and rip his tie free, his dark eyes never detouring from the girl. "Awful handsy aren't ya?"

"Anything I've done has only been for his best interest, I didn't know he was your lover, how could I have, I had figured he was just gonna be another joyride for your men."

"Your meaning?"

She turned her dark eyes back toward Reiji, a small smile mocking him. "Surely the great Reiji Takatori knows about the scandalous activities that go on within the dark corners of his company. No? Well let me tell you, they aren't pleasant. There's usually 2or 3of them brought in, girls are the usual cause there's more holes to jut into but there has been some pretty boys to show up."

"Silent," he snarled. _At least that helps explain how he got through a locked door. One of my locked doors. When I get my hands on the—_

"He's very beautiful."

His dark eyes focused back on the girl, her own dark gaze centered on the sealed bathroom door. "I don't think I've ever seen someone half as gorgeous. With that flaming hair, and those eyes—they are beautiful. Breathtaking even. But they are frightening as well, intimidating." She glanced toward her employer. "I don't know the story between you two sir, it's not any of my business . . . but I wish you'd be more careful with him. He seems so delicate, like he might break at a simple breath."

His lips pressed forward slightly as he considered her words, his gaze drifting toward the door he knew was hiding his precious little gem. "I still don't like you . . . but I may just find some use for you. Am I mistaken when I say you seem to know a bit about medical related issues . . ."

She nodded, "I'm studying pre-med . . . I have a year to grad-school."

"That will work," he sighed to brush across the room. "Consider yourself my new physician."

"What!" She gaped to push from her seat. "But Mr. Takatori I can't—"

"Silence," he scowled to glare back at her. "I'll pay your way through whatever you have left to get it over and done with and then in return you're to deal strictly with Ran . . . he seems to like you at least."

Her chest tightened, it was blackmail that much she could tell. But she didn't want to leave the poor boy alone to deal with this monster all alone, and she surely preferred to not end up food for fish in the river.

"Will you consider what I said, about being gentle with him?" She licked her dry lips. "He's too small for you to be so rough sir. You did some serious damage earlier."

He sniffed before grasping the doorknob. "I am being gentle."

Her horrified face was shut out as he pressed the door firmly back into place; disappearing from his mind as he glanced through the foggy bathroom, groin tightening as he peered like a starving predator at the tub. Steam was spiraling up undecided in thick to thin wisps, curling and licking like he desired to the milky smooth skin of the boy resting peacefully in the porcelain bowl. The water rippling up to his chest was foggy, laced with what he could tell by scent salt and some sweet spice, likely vanilla or lavender considering it was probably the wench in the other room to put it in. He moved further into the room, blinking off the moisture that had began to slip over his lashes to stare down at the beautiful tempting creature. He was like a fallen angel. She was right about his beauty, soft red tresses that if caught the light correctly could look as though they were flaming, and his eyes—they were so full of emotion. Love, sorrow, rage . . . a torrent of feelings that if he was a feeling sort could cripple him with a look. Thankfully he wasn't.

"Ran." He bent closer, his knee settling to the tub's side to reach toward the delicate boy. His hair, damp from the water or steam wasn't really important, was lying like cradling hands around his face, kissing him softly. Beads of water were settled on his cheeks, others were slipping down his neck to leisurely rising chest and then disappearing beneath the surface of the water. His head tipped to the side, resting on his shoulder as his name was called, pale lids vibrating a moment before the moan easing off his soft lips. Dazed violets unveiled, staring into the foggy softly dancing water reflecting their entrancing light.

_He's everything I've ever wanted . . . absolutely nothing compares to how important he is. I'd give everything in order to keep him to me. I will keep him, no one nothing will take him away. _

He leaned in, hand resting on the warm pale cheek, "Hello love, did you miss me?"

Violet eyes stared at him, dazed as though he were still in whatever dream he may have been previously a part of. His lips parted slowly. "Don't hurt me."

He sneered. "Behave and I won't."

Aya shifted, slipping his legs slowly above the water, he was too tired to put up any resistance, too tired to fight. He exhaled as Reiji slipped a hand inside the water, watched him as he felt pressure on the inside of his thigh.

"May I join you?"

Aya's eyes fluttered closed and he turned away. "Have I much choice?"

"Good boy," Reiji sneered to quickly begin freeing himself.

He grunted, continued to ignore the other man even as he felt the water rise slightly, signifying he was no longer alone in the tub.

"You're beautiful Ran."

"Mmhmm," he grumbled to flutter his eyes as an arm slipped behind him. "There's not a lot of room in here . . ."

"That's alright," Reiji chuckled to slip nearer.

"For you," Aya winced to push on his chest. "You're not in pain . . . please . . . if you're going to do this . . . at least move me to where I'm not gonna suffocate."

Reiji's brows creased for a moment before he exhaled deeply.

"Guess you shouldn't have ripped me wide fucking open," Aya bit off angrily to slump back to the tub's back with a weary groan.

"Done?" Reiji scowled to slip his hand between the silky thighs, "I'd like to get me some of my beautiful angel."

Aya thrust him backwards to hiss as his wrists were caught and lifted above his head.

"Now did you seriously not learn your lesson earlier?" Reiji snarled. "Do not fight me, I imagine you don't want such rough treatment again . . . am I correct?" He exhaled as Aya snapped his head to the side. "Thought so, now. Be. Still. And it won't hurt."

Aya's lip trembled and tears slipped down his cheeks as he felt the heat before the leisurely filling. He spasmed, grasped tightly to a thick arm and clung with a deep cry. God it still hurt so much.

_Let me pass out . . . Oh God PLEASE just let me pass out! _

* * *

Schuldich lurched forward with an uncharacteristic shriek, his hands snapping quickly up to his head while stumbling and taking a painful dive to his knees. He bowed forward, teeth grinding til his gums split, fingers digging into his scalp while the veins in his neck bulged. A pulse erupted through his head causing him to shoot straight before kicking over to his back, screams cutting through his throat. A crowd of awestruck guards and aids had collected around the curling assassin; unsure of what to do afraid to touch when Nagi quickly pushed his way through.

"Schu!" He was on his knees, tentatively reaching toward the redhead. _Schuldich?_

_Nagi don't! _

He pulled back, staring wide eyed at the man that was like a brother to him, biting into his lip as he watched him thrash to curl. _What do I do!_ "Schu!"

He ground his teeth, fingers digging deeper while twisting from side to side. _Shit . . ._

_**. . .**_** Help**_ me _

_Who the fuck! Get outta my head! _

"Schuldich!"

Nagi spun, his wide innocent eyes blinking as Brad threw people out of his way to dash forward. "Don't touch him Brad!"

All it took was a glance at Schuldich's arching scrambling form for all warnings all thoughts save one to evaporate from his mind. He dove forward, sliding across the polished floors to slip his arm beneath the arched back, hoisting Schuldich to cradle him against his broad chest.

_No– _

"Brad!"

He winced at the charge slamming against his head, exhaled heavily to tighten his arms around the spasming redhead. "Don't fucking stand there Nagi—" _DO SOMETHING!_

"But I . . ." he ran forward, his small hands dropping to Schuldich's bloody temples. _I don't—what am I supposed to do! _

Brad's arm slipped tighter around the trembling shoulders, secured the hold on the sweaty cheek to growl at the spasms and fingers threading into his clothes to pull desperately. _I don't give a fuck what—just something! Knock him out!_

_Knock out Schuldich are you outta your mind! I'm not strong enough to do that! Not to him . . . _

_NAGI!_ Brad bellowed to grunt when Schuldich suddenly went limp, his chaotic screams stopping abruptly. "Schuldich! Schuldich!" His hand slipped back to catch the falling head. "Damnit you better fucking answer me!"

"Brad I think—I think he's passed out," Nagi shuddered to shakily rub his arms.

A shaky breath slipped through Schuldich's lips as he was cradled further into Brad's chest, wrapped safely within the cocoon of his arms while his throbbing mind branched out, searching for that damned presence that had nearly shredded his mind to ribbons. Never in his life had he been so overwhelmed to the point where he felt alien in his own head. He could still taste the fear on his tongue; feel the burn rushing through his body and panic needling its way behind his eyes. God did it hurt. He exhaled a steadier breath to hitch it back within his lungs when he felt the ghost of a caress slipping up his arm to rest in the crease of his elbow. The cool touch seeped into his skin, sending a shiver down his spine and Schuldich's dark eyes snapped quickly in the general location. He blinked into the dark gaze peering at him, forgetting to breathe once again as he became lost within those captivating depths. He gasped at the flutter of fingers against his nipple, stumbled back into what could be a wall to suck in his breath at the firm hold on his arm on his chest. The eyes staring back at him seemed to spiral for a moment before they sealed, the cool caress journeying once more up his naked body the only significance that there was someone else with him. He shuddered at the heat pooling around his nether region, inhaled at the soft plush body slipping in to fill each of his curves and crevices like a puzzle piece. Fingers were on his face, slipping through his hair. And then he felt warm unbearably soft lips against his own. He growled possessively, arms snaking around that slim figure, tugging it firmly against himself as lips parted and he was plunging in to meet a sweet tasting cavern and equally eager tongue. A gasp breezed through him at the parting, his head lolled back to the solid surface as lips trailed across his cheek, kissing his forehead. Fingers were entwined tightly with his own.

_Who are you…_

_**. . .**_**Does****it**_ matter_

Schuldich's bright blue eyes sprang wide open and he winced immediately, snapping them back closed to hoist a hand to his burning aching head. He could feel each throbbing heartbeat beneath his finger's tips.

"Oh holy—fuck me!"

A soft chuckle breezed through the room, tickling his ear and he slowly turned to the familiar sound, moaning as his lips were gently covered. "How I'd love to fulfill such a request," Bradley's warm voice encased him and a smile touched Schuldich's lips. He turned slowly, ignoring the miserable movement to snuggle into his lover's arms.

"Wha 'appened?"

Brad's head tipped to the side while peering down at his beautiful partner, fingers gently stroking through his sweaty bangs. "I was hoping you'd have more of a grasp on this one love. I can't read your mind."

His eyes slid open for the second time to hoist leisurely to where he hoped Brad's face was, snickering in triumph and amusement as he saw the man's disheveled appearance. "God you look like shit."

"Oh thank you so much for that," Brad frowned, "I was a bit mind fucked with concern over your fucking retarded ass!"

"Ouch." Schuldich fake grasped his chest. "Hurtful doll . . ."

His dark eyes followed the redhead as he sat up, sliding sluggishly over the bed to stand upon wobbly legs. A moment passed before he thought better of it and simply sat back onto the mattress, hand coming to rest on his head, tentatively touching the sensitive flesh.

"What did it look like happened?"

Brad remained leaning against the headboard. "I got there after . . . but I'd say you were under attack from another psychic."

"Impossible," Schuldich scowled to tenderly pat his fingers across his bandaged head. "All the barriers and wards I have erected around my head would take days, maybe weeks to break through and then I'd feel it before they'd be able to reach the fourth to last sequence. Their minds would be mush before able to actually touch me with a physical attack."

"Schu, you were thrashing around on the floor, screaming your lungs out and cradling your head. I've seen enough of yours and Nagi's victims to know what an attack on the mind looks like." Brad exhaled deeply to shake his head. "I never thought I'd ever see you in that sort of position."

_Never did I . . ._ He blinked as the bed dipped, Bradley's warmth seeping across his skin as he drew closer. Hands closed around his wrists, one bringing down the hand massaging his temple to trap them in his lap, lips filled in the void on his head, gently kissing the tender skin. He tugged experimentally at his wrists to only have the grip tighten.

"It's terrible when you have to realize just how important someone is when you come close to losing them."

"Don't talk nonsense, I wasn't that bad off," Schuldich breathed softly to lean into the caressing lips. "Show a little more faith in me Bradley—"

"Oh! What is this . . ." he shifted the redhead's hands across his lap, caressing his groin. "Already this hard?"

Schuldich's face creased to relax with the flood of air breezing through his lips. _Fuck . . ._ he tugged at his hands as Bradley began alternating very hard rubs with the back of his hands against the tight bulge in his pants. He colored slightly in embarrassment. It wasn't Brad that had triggered this reaction.

"Do you want it?"

He pressed back against the broad chest, twisting his hips suggestively on the elder man's own groin. "Don't mind fuck a psychic baby," he sneered, "I'll win every time . . ."

"Can you be so sure?" Brad sneered to remove his lips and settle them over a smooth ear, applying just enough pressure to have the slim hips bucking and a shudder to breeze through his body.

"Oh fuck Brad! Don't fucking toy with me man, I'm not a fucking virgin or damn blushing bride!"

"That's debatable at this moment," he chuckled softly to clamp his lips this time on the arching neck.

"Don't make me fry your brain!" He bucked with a cry. "Shit . . ."

"You're so tender tonight," Bradley's eyes darkened with desire. He released one wrist to encircle the arching chest, dragging the redhead back onto the bed. "Is your head still swimming?"

He shook it quickly, feeling only the slightest ache as the mattress pressed up all around him with Brad looming above, trapping him. Like he'd complain. He shifted into a more comfortable position, his legs rising and falling out around Brads, leaving himself wide as he deftly assisted the hands that had been holding his wrists prisoner remove his clothing. A throaty groan escaped his lips as he tipped his head back, sighing at the cool air caressing his burning desire.

"God! Brad hurry," he rasped to squirm impatiently as the elder man removed his own clothing. His gaze righted itself as he felt hands slipping up his thighs, staring intently into his leader's dark gaze as he was opened wide.

"I'm not preparing you . . ."

"Again, not a virgin," he sneered to grasp Brad's neck, tugging him to his lips. His back lifted from the bed, bowing into a graceful arch as he moaned at the slow but full entry. His breath was hot on Brad's lips. "Ugh, move . . ." he slid his hand down to form a brace on one strong shoulder, eyes never detouring from Brad's as he moved his hips quickly, meeting each hard jab.

Brad's lips were tight in concentration, his eyes narrowing to relax then narrow again at each delicious thunderous thrust Schuldich matched on his own. He slid his hand back over a muscular thigh, fingers digging into the soft flesh to hoist. "Mmmm, wrap around me . . ."

Schuldich's head tipped back with a hiss, but he didn't argue. Sliding his unoccupied leg up to rest on Brad's hip, he hooked his foot around the opposite thigh never faltering on the thrusts meeting his lover's hips.

"God!" Brad growled to tug Schuldich's leg higher, deepening the penetrations. "You're a monster!"

He chuckled softly, fingers dancing over sweaty cheeks to remove Bradley's glasses and the annoying glare to peer deeply into the pale brown gaze. "That all you got old man? Harder—" he arched with a shout, his thrusts faltering as he wrapped his arms securely around the strong shoulders and cried out sharp pants into his tanned skin. "Holy motherfucking shit! What the—Aah!" He flopped back heavily onto the bed, lust dampened eyes pleading.

"Not so bad for an old man?" Brad sneered to dive forward, arm snaking behind the limp redhead's skull to grasp tightly to his hair while plunging his tongue inside the panting mouth. His arm hoisted the silky leg higher, hips jammed forward with fervor.

"Shi—mother—fuc—Br—ad—" he muttered between the commanding tongue, gasps and moans til Bradley simply covered his lips in a searing kiss. A roll of his hips and he snickered sinisterly as Brad teetered, hands planting firmly beside him to regain balance. _Oops . . ._

_Cute love . . . _

Schuldich blinked, he could see the plot perfectly schemed out in Brad's head before his hand reached for his burning organ. _Fuck . . ._ He clawed at Brad's back with a scream as each strong finger wrapped around his oversensitive flesh. "Shit yes!"

"Move your hips," Brad commanded to ring his hand up his lover's cock as he rocked down upon his own.

"Shit!" Schuldich bucked to tremble, "god Brad . . ."

"Dance Schuldich," he kissed his throat softly, trailing up to lick his straining jaw then envelope his quivering lips. _Dance._

He did, breaths sloppy and hot breezing through his nostrils but he matched each quick jab into his overloaded body, trembling excitedly as Brad's hand kept the pace on his burning cock. _I want to come!_ He moaned into the hot lips on his own, hands burying into dark hair.

_Together._ Brad responded to release the searing flesh to Schuldich's screaming protest to cradle his cheeks.

_Brad! _

_Relax, you're ready._ He grinned into the soft lips before tugging clear and rocketing back inside fast, purring as the slick warm walls tightened back around his need and slammed his sensitive head to the hilt against the bundle of nerves deep inside his lover. His dark eyes opened in time to watch the ecstasy flood across Schuldich's face, twisting his usually hard-assed expression into one of utter alluring beauty. God how he loved the loss of control in the man beneath him. To watch him writhe and plead, to give the most intimate of touches and stolen kisses to him alone. It was breathtaking.

They rode out their conjoined bursts of pleasure, warm sweat slick arms wrapping securely around one another. Brad exhaled heavily while tucking his head beneath the redhead's chin, purring contently as the smooth lips pressed to his forehead. Something always felt right being wrapped in Schuldich's arms, as though the shitty world they lived in with its judgmental eyes and angry painful hands was nothing but a nightmare you'd wake from screaming as a child to be comforted by your mother. Except there hadn't ever been a mother for him, never had a nightmare to wake from to then be consoled. Not til he'd on a precarious drunken state slammed his teammate against a wall and seduced him into—well this. He couldn't imagine not having these moments with the softly breathing redhead beneath him. And he'd be damned if anyone attempted to take him away. He was for his touch alone. What had started as a convenient way of releasing sexual tension had built into something possibly more for Bradley Crawford. In all honesty to God he knew he was in deeper than imaginable. He felt like he may actually love Schuldich, might actually be truly deeply _madly_ in love with the stubborn hardnosed German that was more a hassle than joy.

He rose slowly as the breaths on his hair and beneath his ear became deeper, staring down at the serene expression on the slumbering redhead. He looked so much younger in sleep, locked away from the noise of the world, the angry eyes that would spout hurtful untrue obscenities. His fingers lifted to curl across a cooling cheek, stirring the long red hair and scooping up a small bundle to twist it around the tips.

"You are my world . . ." he whispered while arching above him, arm slipping beneath him to lift him gently. He was out like a light, barely stirring as he was laid out more comfortably on the bed, Brad wrapped possessively around him. "You are my intoxication; my drug Schu . . . all there is is you . . ." his lips fell on the unresponsive man's, brushing a light caress before laying back, settling in to sleep himself. "Do you know how deeply you make me care?" _Do you know?_

Minutes passed before Brad eased into slumber himself, hands curled around the tanned redhead oblivious to the deep blue eyes staring up at his slack face. A soft breath eased through Schuldich's chest as he slipped closer, resting his head back onto a strong shoulder, his mind a jumbled mess. His eyes fluttered slowly, pushing himself to fall back to sleep but not before a smile cracked the corner of his lip.

_. . . I know _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 to Sleeping with the Enemy**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I've returned, hopefully for good =) I've gotten back into the swing of writing my stories, so I'm super excited. I've got some making up to do, I've really left ya guys hanging so I'm deeply sorry. Im working out RL and I'll be definately be using my outlets again. So you get more updates hehe. Ok, so enjoy. Too excited to say much else, please leave me a review or hi at the end if you can, REALLY need to hear from you guys to help boost my esteem again. Love ya all bunches.

**Warnings are up!** Non-con, lemon, language, mild violence

**Disclaimer: **To my great misfortune *again* I do not own any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz because *again* I WOULD NOT be sharing AYA! This is strictly for fun

* * *

**5**

Aya's eyes slipped sluggishly open and he instantly became aware that he was either still in the warm water or was trapped inside an oven with how hot his skin felt. But then he felt the sweaty body pressed firmly against his back. The grogginess of slumber still clung to his perception and so it took him several more seconds to become aware of the hand between his thighs creating an unstable amount of friction.

_You've gotta be shitting me! He is not—_

"Welcome back love," Reiji chuckled against Aya's shoulder. "I think the steam was too much for you."

"Yeah I'm sure," Aya groaned huskily to spasm, his lips hanging unhinged for a moment. "God you're such a pervert!"

"Careful baby . . ."

"Or what!"

Reiji sighed dramatically as Aya scrambled away from him to stumble as he touched the carpet. It took a moment for him to regain balance and then whirl to glare at his captor.

"What more can you possibly do!" He huffed angrily while the heat Reiji had been stroking through him began to cool at the pains return. "You blew up my mom my dad, ran over my sister, desecrated my body! What is left for you to take!"

"Ooh, dear Ran," he mused, "you never ask what more of a man with the world at his fingertips . . . never ask what more of a man that turns instantly hard with a single glance at you, a single thought. You will never like the response . . . Have you any idea how hard I am right now?"

Aya's throat tightened making it impossible to swallow. "I don't care."

"Oh now that's a lie," Reiji grinned while inching toward the edge of the bed, "I can see how your body tenses and recoils at the thought . . ." he brushed measuredly along the carpet, watching the rise and fall of Aya's chest drastically increase. "The thought of my immense hard cock shoving its way inside your tight, sore, eager ass turns your stomach." He grasped Aya's wrist as he moved to step away. "Aching, raw, twitching in unbearable pain at every move you make," his hand journeyed down the slender trembling frame, _Gentle_, and he pushed a finger inside the warm heat. Aya gagged in agony, his muscles clinching over the didget as Reiji released a series of strokes. "But what horrifies you is that you're beginning to like having me buried deep inside you . . . you can feel the pleasure it brings, the heat, the desire. You've found yourself wanting to hump me."

"You're outta your mind!" Aya groaned.

He released the pale wrist to wrap his arm around Aya's hips, drawing him tightly to his hairy chest while increasing the tempo of his stabbing finger. His dark eyes watched every movement, every flinch with delight, drinking in the pleasure Aya was desperately trying to slam a lid on. He watched the beautiful face, devoid of the violet glow, flinch as the heat became too much. Fingers ghosted across his arm, his chest, curling and releasing while the redhead's hot breaths shot over his neck.

"Stop fighting, it'll feel so much better!"

Aya shook his head slowly before dropping it to Reiji's chest, leaning completely into his support as his legs began to feel like jello. He'd never admit it to the monster, but it did feel better, practically amazing, such a dramatic contrast to the pain that made your muscles curl and teeth grind. There was still a burn where Reiji was touching him, there was no way of avoiding it now that he ripped but it almost drifted from his mind with the delicious warmth turning his stomach and loins into knots.

Reiji took a small step to the side, finger never faltering from its frantic dance within the redhead as he settled comfortably into a chair, grinning wickedly when Aya straddled his thighs without instruction in order to keep that probe continuing what it was doing. He leaned up to lick the pearly throat teasingly, creating a trail of nips and hard suckles to his jaw. Aya's hand settled upon one thick shoulder, lower lip held tightly between his teeth as he trembled on the finger he was rocking over. Reiji had gone still without his noticing, provoking him to assume control.

"That's it baby, feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes," Aya's raspy voice barely managed to whisper. His leisurely darkening violets peeled open, staring blankly down at Reiji.

"My beautiful boy . . ." he breathed while reaching forward to seize Aya's lips.

His slender body stiffened, all movement ceasing save for the quick jerk back away from Reiji. Smoldering amethysts glared down at the businessman and he pulled his hands away from his support. Reiji could've beaten himself at that moment, not even realizing he'd used the endearment Fujimiya senior alone would always use when addressing the rambunctious boy that often interrupted them on business meetings. Dark violet turned defiantly away, arms crossing self-consciously over his middle.

"Ran—"

"Whatever save it."

"I've told you," his hand buried into smooth scarlet and yanked Aya's face straight. "Be careful how you talk to me!"

"Is another fucking in order? Well soon enough I'm gonna be so torn apart I'll stop feeling it all together—so go 'head. Dive in."

Reiji's teeth set. The boy was resilient. One instant he had him near orgasm now he was a boiling ball of flame. "Ooh Ran . . . you just don't know when to give."

Aya's eyes narrowed, blinking for a confused moment to widen as he arched with a soft yelp, back bowing, thighs spasming and trembling uncontrollably, groin curling into a tight agonized knot. His jaw went slack once more, mouth dangling speechlessly before another yelp breezed free as Reiji scrapped his nail against the same spot deep inside his ass.

"Like that do you? Let's try it again."

"Don't!" He shouted while pushing backwards but not fast enough to avoid the third brush over and the reacting sensation. His body spasmed weakly and with a defeated cry, he collapsed to the floor when his muscles weren't able to hold him on his attempted dash across the carpet. He wheezed heavily while stretching his arm out across the carpet, eyes fluttering at the heat lifting from his cheeks to widen when he felt Reiji's weight bear down on him.

"You're not running away from this Ran, you will come even if I'm to force it out of you," Reiji breathed on his neck, arm slipping beneath his hips to lift him to his knees. He caught the arm swinging back for his face, trapping it on the low curve of Aya's spine while his own hand glided between the smooth folds of his ass.

"No stop!" Aya rasped to buck as the finger slipped back inside. He closed his eyes with a whimper, mouth slipping open to pant wantonly, hot breath blowing across the carpet as he began to tremble, body reacting to the pleasure. His fingers curled slowly into the fine threads beneath him, pulling them into an impossibly tight embrace, ripping at them with a growl as he felt lips on his back, teeth nipping at his spine.

"You cannot deny what your body wants. What it needs . . ."

Aya sobbed in his helplessness. He was burning from the inside out, his nerves twisting trembling spasming as his need became unbearably harder with each passing second, heat pooling within his gut.

"Will you deny the desire . . . will you ignore the pleasure?"

"S-s-stop . . ." Aya part sobbed, part groaned.

A strong warm hand brushed up through his hair to clasp around his forehead. He was pulled onto all fours, back pressing up to conform to every swell of Reiji's large mass. "You cannot fight me my beautiful dear Ran . . . everything you are, everything you own, possess, now belongs to me. You are mine. To do with as I will."

"I will never be yours!" Aya grit to hitch his gaspy breath as he was suddenly flipped over onto his back, both wrists seized and pinned above his head.

Reiji stared down into the wide beautiful violet depths. His thumb stroked slowly along the soft, warm trembling flesh of the boy's wrist. A deep breath filled his smirking lips. "I will make this as clearly understandable as I am capable . . ." he closed a hand around Aya's throat and leaned in with a chuckle to which the boy held his breath. "You are mine. I'll not be denied."

"You can go to hell!" Aya hissed to buck at the sudden caress on his groin.

"This part of you seems to like me quite a lot," Reiji sneered to tease the weeping burning tip. "Shall I relieve your agony?"

"No!" Aya shrieked to buck against Reiji's hand, "uhh . . ."

His fingers caressed the intensely hot flesh, tracing the bulging veins and massaging the swollen head. "I swore I'd have you come—willing or not . . ."

"Please stop!" Aya quivered uncontrollably beneath him, thighs tensing and spasming, gut clenching burning.

"Come for me."

"No!"

"You will come."

"I-I . . ." his toes curled into the carpet, "I can't . . ."

"Come Ran!"

"Please . . ."

"COME!"

He came up off the floor, back bowed and head throw back while a scream that could at once be agonized and pleasured erupted through his throat. Reiji's inhuman laughter bubbled through the room as Aya's sight failed him, dark and light conjoining in a swirl of color that left his head throbbing along with the entirety of his being. He lay back upon the carpet, breathless, shivering at the depleting heat vacating his body and chill rising from the splotches of seed covering his figure. Releasing his grip on the boy's wrists to stroke his hands down the pale trembling arms, Reiji stared intently into the emotional gaze, his own devoid of any feeling.

"Good boy . . ." his fingers ghosted along the sweaty face, smearing the tears. "You're showing great progress."

Aya stared blankly at him as he rose and crossed the enormous dwelling, blinking for a long moment awestruck.

"Now if I could only get you to stop resisting, our time together could be far more—enjoyable. Don't you agree?" A sneer rose into place as he turned, watching Aya shift slowly off his back and push himself into a sitting position. The proud stature was bowed, long scarlet tresses veiling the expression that covered his alluring face. "Ran . . ."

He hesitated, exhaled numerous deep pants before reluctantly allowing his gaze to journey toward his captor. The eerie glow of the room's light reflecting off Reiji's glasses hid those dark ominous eyes from his sight, making his body involuntarily tremble. Aya jumped as the finely sculpted doors to the wardrobe were yanked open to then watch Reiji push several finer garments aside to pull something free and turn toward him, wicked sneer plastered across his unattractive face.

"You please me greatly darling . . ." Reiji smiled. "You're learning. It'll only be a matter of time before you're completely complacent in my arms."

Aya stared at him, unable to respond in any way as the elder man stalked toward him.

"Would you like that Ran . . ." he sneered to throw his hand out and firmly grasp the stunned redhead's arm.

Grunting as he was jerked off the floor, heavy limbs unable to support his dead weight, Aya hissed softly as he sank into Reiji's unwelcome embrace. Pushing against the broad chest while tugging at his imprisoned arm, Aya flinched back into the hand smoothing up his back to close around the base of his skull.

"Can you imagine . . . experiencing that moment of bliss when you are finally freed of the torment, here."

Aya eyes snapped shut as Reiji cupped him, rubbing his large hand against him slowly.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful feeling that every time we are together? No pain . . . just the heat, just the desire, only the pleasure?" He purred while closing his lips on Aya's throat. "I told you . . . it is not my desire to hurt you Ran. I want you to feel bliss, pleasure. I want you to hunger for it. Not shy from my touch . . ." he grasped his face and forced his gaze into his own. "I do not want to see that murderous rampage every time I peer into these beautiful alluring eyes. I want you to be entirely mine, no resisting, no fighting."

"Let me go." Aya breathed softly while pushing at Reiji's chest.

"That time is past." Reiji slipped his arm around Aya's slim waist, pulling him flush against himself. "I've claimed you as my own Ran. You belong to me whether you'll accept it or not."

Aya hissed as an expensive silken garment was shoved into his arms. His shimmering violets peered down at the black silk in curiosity, then confusion. Slowly he glanced back up to blink as Reiji hoisted a hand to slip his fingers across his lips.

"Clean up . . ." he bent closer, his hot breath causing Aya's eyes to flutter. "I want to see that on you."

"Wha—" his eyes widened as Reiji kissed him, softly.

He stepped back, dark eyes glowing behind his glasses. "I've waited a long time to see it."

Aya stared at him skeptically, glaring after him as he strolled across the massive room. Reluctantly he dropped his gaze once more to the bundle of cloth in his arms, exhaling as he slowly let it loose to inspect. His eyes suddenly brightened and his cheeks turned a deep scarlet in complete embarrassment.

The sound of a distressed croak had a smile rising to Reiji's lips as he continued patting a towel through his damp hair. Exhaling, unable to hold back a snicker, he strolled back into the bedroom, ducking his head in time to avoid the nasty bump the clothes hanger may have welted upon his forehead.

"You are outta your fucking mind!"

His dark eyes crinkled in amusement, one dark brow rising as he bent to lift the garment before turning to peer at his boiling redhead. "This does not please you?"

"No it fucking does not!" Aya raged, clinched fists trembling against his hips. "What the hell do you take me for! I am not some whore—" he grunted as Reiji grasped his arm.

"If I say you are then you are." He leaned in, seizing Aya's chin to hold him securely while resting his teeth into his smooth neck forcing a yelp then moan up his throat. "But if I were to insinuate that position I assure you I'd prefer you like this."

Aya panted heavily when the garment was placed once more into his hands.

"This is simply a courtesy . . . for my lover." His fingers curled around the silk, eyes never leaving Aya's face as the boy stared up at him, "it can never do your natural beauty justice, but I'll be the only one able to look upon you as you are." His hand rested on the pale cheek as he leaned in again, lips brushing against Aya's. "Put it on."

His hands tightened in the garment to release as Reiji settled his hands upon his own.

"I had desired nothing more than to see these upon you . . . now that you've returned to me . . . do not make me wait any longer."

Aya shivered at the deadliness the hunger in Reiji's eyes. He sucked in a deep breath as he took a step back then another to settle into a chair, head tilting while lifting his hand, drifting his fingers across his lips. Grinding his teeth in aggravation, Aya jerked his head defiantly away.

"Shall I call for assistance? I know for certain that lil wench is still desperately trying to get back within my good graces."

Aya's smoldering amethysts sealed with a growl.

"Ran."

Jerking his gaze back toward the businessman, he tugged the clothes free before tossing the hanger square at Reiji's head. Ignoring the snarl and immediate jerk on Reiji's part, Aya exhaled a heavy breath before beginning to reluctantly tug the clothes onto his slender body. His face twisted in disgust as he slowly let his fingers slip free of the garment resting lowly on his hips. His fingers twitched slightly before he drew them into fists.

"Magnificent," Reiji rasped, slipping his finger between his teeth. "Bend over."

Aya's eyes flew wide, his mouth falling open. "You fucking pervert go to HELL!"

A merry chuckle lifted off Reiji's chest before he pushed outta the chair, his dark eyes roaming across Aya's body like a starved predator. "I was only partially serious . . . curiosity over whether you'd listen tugged at my poor heart."

"You have no heart." Aya grit while narrowing his eyes as Reiji paused before him. The eyes continuing to roam across his body had him subconsciously hoist his arms over his bare abdomen, shivering as his captors strong hands grasped his wrists.

"Don't hide from me." He breathed heavily, his dark eyes never faltering from their exploration of Aya's mesmerizing body.

"Stop." Aya quivered to attempt pulling away.

"Stop?" Reiji growled. His eyes went nearly black as he tore Aya's arms away.

"OWW!" He cried out to fight desperately against Reiji's strength. "Stop please! You're hurting—" He sobbed to grunt as Reiji hoisted him off his feet. He pushed against the broad chest to groan as a hand fell into his hair pushing him down into an eager demanding mouth. A whimper rushed through Aya's nose as he tried pushing, pulling, kicking in an attempt to free himself. He gasped deeply as Reiji released his mouth, clung onto his support while choking on his rushed breaths.

"You are an insatiable desire . . ." Reiji groaned while resting Aya onto the bed. "So addicting, I'll never be able to get enough!"

Gasping as his knees were jerked wide, Aya squirmed helplessly, grasping at the sheets as Reiji leaned closer. "Don't!"

He loosened his shirt from around his throat before bowing forward, hands caressing Aya's bare hips and sides to brush the edge of the silk clinging to his torso. He watched with increasing lust as the boy beneath him arched at the rough caress his thumb pressed over a hidden nipple, purred as the hiss entering the redhead encouraged him on further. Shoving the silk up a fraction to dip down with a hungry lick of his dry lips, Reiji growled huskily while closing his mouth over the pale nipple, smirking at the deep breath and flinching arch of the body he was resting over. It felt as though hours could pass til he would be satisfied with the hardening nipples. He caressed, teased, pinched one while his lips worked and kneaded the other between his lips, his teeth, alternating gentle to painful sensations that had Aya gasping and arching beneath him, mewling at the electrical pleasure coursing through his blood.

"Stop," Aya's voice rasped out huskily.

"Never," Reiji growled while lifting his lips, bringing a whimper from Aya til his mouth closed on the pulse point of the redhead's throat. His control nearly disappeared as Aya's resulting buck nearly forced Reiji to come right on the spot. Closing his eyes while continuing the torture on Aya's neck, Reiji pressed his hands down the length of the squirming body, tracing the ridge of ribs, pinching abdominal muscles to shudder as his fingertips brushed the panty line. A smirk rose across his face as he remembered the fury and embarrassment Aya had displayed at the first glance of the material, whether or not the bikini cut was his thing or not he was pretty damn positive the thong aspect was not. He purred lustrously while smoothing his hand down the redhead's pelvis, pressing his palm down into his groin, rubbing his balls, growling at Aya's encouraging groans and moans.

"Ran . . ." he hissed, gritting his teeth as he felt Aya's hips begin to rock toward his ministrations. Hot heated gasps were his only response. _FUCK!_ His fingers rushed quickly over his own groin, detaching his fastenings to quickly rip himself free before resting his hand once more to Aya's crotch. "Want You!" He snarled while slipping his fingers back and into his mewling partner.

"Agh! Wait!" Aya rasped to grasp Reiji's arms. "I-I . . ."

"Quiet." Reiji snarled while stroking his fingers quickly through his anus. Shifting, repositioning, making himself comfortable, Reiji hooked his fingers through the bottom of the panties to pull them aside as he glided his cock to Aya's puckering entrance.

Aya's fingers buried into Reiji's arms as he arched up with a cry, squirming anxiously upon the rod burying within him to the hilt. "Aww, Takatori!"

"Thrust against me!" Reiji demanded while pulling out to rocket back in, propelling Aya a few inches off the bed. "Move your hips Ran, rock."

Brows furrowing, Aya attempted a shift to shriek as Reiji hit that sweet spot full force. "God . . . Ahh."

"Move."

"I-I can't," Aya rasped to groan as he was vacated. His amethysts opened as Reiji grasped hold of him to flip him quickly and position him on all fours. He moaned at the fingers on his ass, squirmed as he felt the underwear pulling on his crotch to cry out in delight as he was swiftly reentered.

Dropping his hands to Aya's hips, Reiji began a fierce dance in and out of his gasping redhead. "You're doing amazing love, now rock back. Push backwards—" He growled deeply as Aya's sudden thrust backwards nearly forced his completion. "Yes! Like that, more darling. Continue thrusting . . . and I will do the same."

Head flying back as the pounding of Reiji's cock sent lightning bolts shooting through his skin directly down to his own inflamed penis, Aya sobbed out a few gasps to stiffen as Reiji's hand pressed over his groin. "Ahhh! No! Don't! I can't! Hold on!"

"come for me Ran," he pulled down the underwear, freeing Aya's burning cock. "let yourself explode, give into the excitement, allow yourself to be swept away by the freedom. Let it come." He pumped the trembling gasping boy ruthlessly while hammering mercilessly within his depths.

"I-I aww I'm . . ." Aya wheezed to tug at the sheets. "I-I'm coming, I'm!" He pressed up against Reiji as he exploded across his squeezing fingers.

Growling as the walls closed in around his own sex, Reiji thrust himself a final time to the core, butting himself up against Aya's prostate and letting his control go, purring and groaning as he erupted into the warmth. A second cry escaped Aya's throat, had him pushing back into Reiji as he rocked and shifted ontop the rod buried within him.

He sank forward, collapsing onto the bed, gasping for a breath when Reiji suddenly dropped beside him, his own chest heaving with exertion. Aya let his eyes fall closed as he felt himself dragged closer, a deep breath filling Reiji as he wrapped an arm around him.

"don't you have some work to do . . ."

A chuckle eased through Reiji as he pulled Aya closer. "as much as I know you'd adore that . . . no. My secretary knows what to and what not to bring to my attention right now. I've made it aware I do not wish to be disturbed. My desire is right here in my arms."

Aya groaned as he was shifted to be trapped beneath Reiji's overbearing mass. "aren't I just lucky."

Tugging the thong down to lift one of Aya's thighs, Reiji stared into his eyes while pressing back within his ass, watching with a smirk as the redhead winced and arched into him.

"Aren't you done!" Aya bite out to push against Reiji's arms. "Enough! I can only take so much." He winced to squirm. "I'm torn remember!"

"Hence my gentility."

"What!" Aya snarled to hitch his breath as Reiji began to move rhythmically, "Ooo, stop."

"Why because it hurts . . . or because you're becoming aroused again?" Reiji sneered. "You're little inexperienced body is acquiring a desire for this. No way to deny that love. Look at yourself."

Aya rasped heatedly while pressing his arms up to grasp at the bed's headboard. "God damn you what the hell have you done to me!"

"Made you an addict." Reiji purred to groan as he grew harder. "Rock Ran, it'll stop the pain."

"No!" He snarled to gasp, his back arching slightly. "I'll not enjoy any minute with you! Not ever!"

"Do not be stubborn." Reiji scowled to grasp the slender hips, hoisting them and lowering him in time to his entry, smirking as Aya arched with a pleasant moan. "Your hatred for me may remain, but why fight the pleasure and loss of pain?"

"Because you want me to!" Aya rasped to rock his head from side to side. "Stop . . ."

"Not ever." Reiji growled while bending forward to close his lips over Aya's nipple.

"Ahh!"

"That's it. Scream. Scream for me Ran. Scream in abandon, scream in deliriousness, scream in pleasure!" Reiji commanded from around the hardened nub all the while his hips continued their frantic thrusts. "Let it take you over."

"Oh God!"

He grasped at the headboard with a howl, panted heatedly as Reiji's fingers stroked along his ribs sending jolts of fire coursing through his skin with the strokes of pain bursting off his unbearably stiff nipples. His thighs trembled; legs quaked as he hoisted them against Reiji's large mass, stroking them along the elder man's sides in an attempt to drive away the tingle and numbness settling into his nerves.

_Damnit . . . _

There was suddenly an insistent buzzing that had Reiji halting everything he was doing to Aya's burning heaving body, leaving him panting and trembling as he slowly sat up, dark brows creased in irritation. Glancing down at the unraveling youth lying open and vulnerable beneath him, entrancing violet orbs clouded with lust, Reiji growled in fury as he reached across the bed to snatch the vibrating device off the bedside table.

"Takatori." His eyes narrowed while peering down at Aya. "And this cannot be delayed?" A growling sigh eased through his throat before he thrust his hips, chuckling as Aya arched and moaned rather loudly. "Understood, I'll be ready in a few. Yes. I expect you to keep the matter under control til I finish." He snapped the cell closed and rested his hands on Aya's hips. "Duty calls darling, this will have to be the last til I return."

"Keep me in suspense and just leave now," Aya groaned to suck in a gasp as he felt his channel filled.

Reiji sighed merrily while leaning down; kneading his fingers through Aya's soaked bangs. "You are preforming masterfully my dear Ran."

His pale eyes slowly rolled open to stare up at Reiji. "You don't leave me any other choice." He whispered softly, painfully.

"No." Reiji breathed while grasping Aya's chin. "I've told you, I'll not allow anyone or anything to keep you from me. Not even you. You'll submit or regret the consequences."

Aya glared up at his captor with all the rage and loathing he'd held onto throughout the years, silently wishing for his eyes to incinerate the monster on the spot. A long breath breezed through his lips as he glanced away in defeat, trying to contain his fury.

"Good boy."

The clatter of her heels echoed through the halls like a shattered bell still desperately trying to carry its forever lost tune on the wind. The harder her feet struck the clearer indication of her mood's irritability or relative calm. Her hair was pinned up in the usual tight knot, business suit pressed and ironed to perfection, shoes polished to the point of catching the passing lights and reflecting them on the tiled floors. A deep sigh slipped through her as she kept in step with the merrily squawking perverted old man. She'd been told to keep tabs on him throughout the night and she'd lost any choice of slumber because of the mandate. The old fart was a sick bastard, humiliating and tormenting his nightly companions to the point of insanity Florence was quite positive. Her eyes frequently flicked toward him, glaring at him in disgust while he continued rambling about something she was attempting to focus on rather than the grizzly horseshit she had to witness all night. Thankfully she came upon her employer's door quicker than she should of. He wouldn't be pleased.

"It was an enticing experience," the prime minister mused to turn to Florence. "I look forward to the rest of my stay here, these are important discussions and I am anxious to hear Mr. Takatori's views and the contributions he may be able to represent."

"He has been awaiting this chance for a long time as well," she nodded to rap on the door lightly, her eyes continuing to glare at the elder man. She pushed the door open and quickly brushed inside. _Kill me now!_

Clearing his throat while slipping his hands behind his back, the prime minister strolled in behind Florence, his wrinkled eyes taking in the magnificence of the chamber with delight. A low whistle left his lips as he continued admiring the room, paying no attention as Florence disappearing behind another set of doors but instead walked closer to the antique furniture, eyes admiring the Persian rugs and tapestries to glance toward the monstrous bed and its fine linens. Then suddenly there was a hitch in his breath, his mouth fell unhinged and a delightful burn coursed through his veins to strike his gut and force his rod to stand erect as it instantly hardened. He took a step toward the bed, breath raged and husky as he stared at Aya's dozing form. His groin twitched, mouth watered as he reached for a slender thigh, tracing his fingers along Aya's leg to his hip, fingers curling beneath the nylon's edge and stretching south.

"By all that is holy and merciful, if we were created in God's image . . . under who's image were you created child." The prime minister trembled as he watched Aya shift with a soft moan. He bent closer as the red locks drifted back with the tilting head, the moan turning into a purr as Aya's lips broke open. "My God . . ." enamored, his dark eyes widened as he watched the slow opening of Aya's pale violet orbs.

The few minutes of peace he'd had since entering this hell on earth had abruptly ended as here he was waking to stare into an unfamiliar still unattractive face. His body stiffened once becoming aware of the hand buried in his crotch.

"My God you are beautiful!" The prime minister growled to grunt when his shirt was suddenly grasped and tugged forward, shoving him into the bed, suffocatingly.

"Who the hell are you!" Aya demanded while snarling his lip slightly, pressing the prime minister's arm further up his back as he began resisting. "Who are you!"

"Unhand me whore," the elder man grit while managing to twist free of Aya's grasp to the redhead's bafflement. He made a grasp for the slighter man to snarl as he slipped quickly out of his reach.

Stumbling backwards to collide with a chair, Aya's furious eyes whipped toward the prime minister to gasp as the massive hands made a grasp for his throat. _Shit!_ He groaned as he was forced back into the seat, legs falling open around the prime minister's hips to Aya's discomfort and horror as his still squeamish nerves were fired at the taunting caress on his inner thigh. He pushed on the flabby chest, face wrinkling in disgust as he jerked his face away.

"Stop, get off me!"

"Whores should know their place," the prime minister snarled, "be quiet!"

"Stop!" Aya groaned to kick out, his knee luckily striking the pudgy man's groin. He drew in a relieved breath as he was instantly released, watched his attacker step back for a moment before flipping himself off the chair, stumbling back several feet before whirling and bolting. His eyes widened as he saw Reiji standing before him, dark eyes creased in calculated thought, hands fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. Aya's heart skipped a beat.

Reiji's lips parted as he took a solid step forward, hand striking out like a snake to seize Aya's wrist, pulling his unbalanced form to him. He tucked his arm protectively around the slender waist while lifting his free hand up a trembling arm to entwine in the scarlet locks dancing over the blushing redhead's wide eyes.

"Mr. Takatori." The prime minister groaned, arm still braced against his abdomen as he fought the nausea of his smashed groin.

Reiji's dark eyes, filled of mirth, slowly lifted from Aya to the elder man. "Ah, sir. I trust your night was pleasant?"

"What!" Aya rasped to grunt as the arm circling him tightened.

"I—" the minister stuttered to clear his throat. "Yes, it was an amazement." He straightened his tie to let his eyes wander to Aya, smirking as the redhead flinched and turned away. His ire rose slightly with the way Reiji's arm held him and the reaction Aya was exhibiting in his embrace. "I'm curious though Mr. Takatori, if I may, this young man . . . he is indeed for entertainment purposes? I did not see him as a selection, does he not come from a brothel?"

"Brothel!" Aya snarled to glance up at Reiji as he chuckled.

"Heavens no," he sighed, "Ran is too special for such lowly entertainment." His dark eyes fell to Aya's stunned face; his fingers hooked beneath his chin and drew him closer.

The prime minister's gut clenched. "Ah. I see . . ."

Aya's chest heaved beneath the heat of Reiji's gaze; he turned away with a raspy exhale.

"So I take it he will not be a part of the entertainment you have planned to seduce your guests for the upcoming deliberations?"

"No." Reiji breathed to smooth his hand along Aya's arm. "Ran is but for my eyes alone." His fingers danced up his sides, causing a shudder and moan to escape the redhead. "His pleasure is mine." He turned Aya's chin to drop his lips against the smooth silk of the redheads.

Florence coughed behind them, her dark eyes glancing elsewhere as her cheeks colored slightly. Aya pushed against Reiji self-consciously, fingers curling against his expensive shirt when he finally freed his mouth.

"He is my lover." Aya's eyes snapped up to stare at Reiji. "It'd be the best investment of the millennium to use him as a bribery, a look alone will have men, women alike scribbling down whatever I ask of them. But I am terribly partial to this boy." His hand closed on his chin. "I've spent a lifetime watching him grow to this beautiful creature, and I intend to tame his wild ferocity, but my jealousy would make it unbearably difficult for me to share even a moment with my Ran. You are lucky I didn't take your hands off for touching him without my permission sir. With all respect." Reiji breathed to glance toward the minister. "Ran is not for business, not for bargaining. He is mine alone."

A deep breath filled the minister. "I see. Forgive me for the insult. I was not thinking clearly."

"No harm done," Reiji smiled to turn to Florence, taking the suit coat she offered. "Now, shall we?"

"Indeed."

He started toward the minister to pause. His dark eyes twinkled as he turned back around, reaching for Aya as the redhead glanced at him unsurely.

_Great . . ._ Aya groaned as Reiji's lips fell over his again. _Now I'm gonna be some ancient pervert's war prize!_ He glared at the businessman as he pulled back, caressing his cheek tauntingly.

"See you soon."

"Can't wait." Aya sneered.

Reiji chuckled while turning away, brushing through the massive room. A deep breath filled Aya's trembling body as he watched them leave. He wrapped his arms around himself at the glare the prime minister left him with.

_Just perfect . . ._

* * *

Ok so there ya are =) got to quickly post this, its stormy and I dont want to lose POWER haha. Come back soon guys, I'll have the next chapter up here soon. AND the update for Of Angels and Demons is ALMOST finished. If you've been reading it awesome if not GO READ IT. Its Get Backers fic. LOTS of juicy sex action in tht one i tell ya. Alright I'm done. Byes love you all. Review if you will. THNX.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 to Sleeping with the Enemy**

**Author's Note: **Hello my friends. Once more I have returned, an again I'm very sorry for the long wait. *Begs for forgiveness!* I'm gonna try for real to do better this year. I'm hoping I can finish these (both this and my Get Backers fic) and get started on some new stories. So keep hanging in there with me my friends and enjoy the update. Hope it was worth your wait.

**Warnings are up!** Non-con, lemon, language, mild violence

**Disclaimer: **To my great misfortune *again* I do not own any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz because *again* I WOULD NOT be sharing AYA! This is strictly for fun

* * *

**6**

Thunder rumbled gently over the slumbering city, echoing its hollow song into the thick darkness. Dim flashes of light stroked occasionally through the skies, spindling like a spider's web. Most the streetlamps had died early into the previous days evening, leaving the streets ominous and uninviting in their eeriness. The shop was cold, in both atmosphere and presence, as though something precious had been stripped from its walls, leaving it desolate and abandoned. The flowers swayed slowly, their petals and leaves shivering in the rampant weather.

A faint voice drifted up from behind closed doors.

The stairwell was pitch black, closing in threateningly like the maw of a starving predator. His feet fell heavily to the grated steps, his lean legs rippling with the strength and skill to pass silently. Vivid deep pine greens peered down through the dark, lighting the path with their luminescent glow. The hushed voices drew nearer, became clearer as he reached level ground. The soft though stern voice was too easily recognized but then for him so to was the flirty sexy one. A deep exhale breezed through him and he cleared his throat, making his presence known to the deep blue and fair green gazes turning in his direction. The tension that followed was awkward and palpable as it has been for too long now. A knot formed in his throat as she turned toward him, the files tucked beneath her arm slipping forth and extending toward him.

"We have a job."

. . .

A bloodcurdling shriek split through the air to be ended instantly by the stream of warm crimson erupting across the cubicle. Gunpowder ignited through the dark, lighting flashes of the man's petrified face and inhuman movements of the being slaughtering the gang of underbelly lowlifes. The razor-sharp cat claws tore without resistance through the man's throat, cutting off his scream or cry before it rose. A steady breath blew slowly off his chest as he stared at the corpse collapsing at his feet, impossibly bright blue green eyes blinking indifferently before disappearing with his turning figure. Blood slipped leisurely down his weapons before they retracted, disappearing from sight as he knelt slowly before the quivering mess in the corner.

"Easy," he extended his hand haltingly toward the wide eyed girl eyeing her surroundings. "You're gonna be ok, they're not gonna hurt you anymore." He dropped a knee to the floor and reached forward to grunt as she lurched forward with a scream. Eyes widening with a hiss as she stuck a blade into his ribs, he stumbled back with a gasp as she darted away, breaths hysteric. Exhaling sharply, hand rising to fall upon the wobbly handle, wincing as the blade jerked, he began easing it free with a gurgling cry. Rasping hotly, he tightened his grip on the knife while pushing upon his feet, stumbling into the next room the girl had disappeared within. His breath shot clean out of him as he straightened, eyes wide as they stared at the dangling figure. Slowly his gaze drifted up her pasty bruised flesh, across her ratty tangled locks to her forever frozen petrified face and the shimmering silver wire stretched tightly against her throat.

"Kinda careless don't you think Ken?"

He inhaled quickly, turned on the tall figure engulfed in the darkness.

His deep green eyes held the younger assassins stunned gaze before cutting the hold on the wire, ignoring the thick collapse of the girl's body. "You're never supposed to let your guard down. Even if they look like a victim."

"You killed her," he frowned, hand tightening on her weapon. "How. Why."

He inhaled deeply, long golden tresses fluttering as he moved from the shadows toward his partner and the girl's corpse. "There was no saving her. She was too far gone."

"You don't know that, what if she was just—"

"She stabbed you Ken. People that seek out this line of work are usually in it to the death. Whether they sought it on their own or not." Youji knelt slowly, his fingers slipping over her wide unseeing eyes to seal them forever in whatever peace her afterlife may bring. "This may have been the only way to set her free. Trust me."

Ken's throat tightened, his chest heaving as he curled his fingers into his wound. "What're you doing here?"

Rising with a heavy exhale, Youji turned his deep green eyes on the younger. "We have a mission."

His lips parted in disbelief, eyes narrowing in unbridled fury. "A mission . . . you have got to be joking."

"Manx delivered the orders an hour ago."

"I don't give a shit what she did," he fumed, fists clenching. "We don't have time to waste on other missions! Tell her to give it to the others!"

"Ken." Youji breathed. "There's nothing—"

He sprang forward, seized the older man's clothes and snapped his fist against his jaw. "Don't you EVEN say it! No," he grit, head shaking.

Youji exhaled deeply while straightening before his furious partner, gaze falling down on his heated expression. "Its been too long Ken . . . the chances—you have to accept that he may never be found."

"NO!" Ken trembled, "I saw him; as clearly as I see you. I saw someone take him! Youji, someone has Aya!"

He turned away. "Ken . . ."

"It's not been that long we can still—"

His hands closed on the brunette's trembling fists, eyes stern. "It's been over a week, almost two. I more than anyone know how stubborn that dick is but Ken, you have to understand. We don't know who had him if anyone did and there's just . . ."

"Don't . . ." Ken shook his head desperately, "don't give up Youji please . . . please," he hung his head, fighting the overwhelming emotions stirring within. "There must be someone; somewhere . . . someone like Aya just can't disappear unnoticed. Someone has had to have seen him."

Youji sighed heavily above him, "You're likely looking in all the wrong places. I can contact some of my friends down at the precinct, and I still have some underworld contacts that might be of some help . . ."

He blinked disbelievingly, hitched his breath as he straightened to peer at the blonde's faraway look.

"But Ken." Their gazes locked. "You're gonna have to be prepared . . . Aya is definitely one that can't go by unnoticed. There are a lot of sick people in this world . . . you may not like what we end up finding . . ."

The younger assassin exhaled sharply as Youji turned to start walking away; his foreboding words sinking heavily into their already anxious trouble minds.

* * *

Laughter slipped into the hall as the exquisite doors parted to allow Takatori and the prime minister passage from the office. Florence rose from her desk, skirted along it quickly to fall into step beside her employer, papers moving quickly back and forth between them as the conversation didn't falter.

"Mr. Takatori, you are a visionary. Your plan for this country will certainly lead us into the next millennium. Finally we will bow to no one, foreign or domestic."

Reiji chuckled softly while he continued scribbling consents and signatures onto the papers Florence was supplying. "Indeed. I have found the reluctance of our government to be quite taxing. We are not equals and for us to bow to the middle east or worse the west is unthinkable. Do I have your consent and support for the coming deliberations?"

"Completely." The minister nodded.

"Excellent." Reiji cooed while pausing at a fork, his attention turning fully to Florence, preparing to finish this business and part ways with the holy man in order to return to the delicious morsel awaiting his return. "The rest of our company should be arriving within the next couple of days. The discussions will still be underway I hope by the end of this week."

Florence nodded while passing the final papers. "The last of the government officials you selected should be arriving late tomorrow leaving the president's arrival on the day of deliberations." She took the offered papers, slid them within her folder and bowed. "If there is nothing else sir . . ."

"That will be all."

"Thank you, have a pleasant night." She breathed while retreating the way they'd come.

He exhaled deeply before turning to the grinning holy man. "Your Grace."

"Eager to call it a night?" He sneered, knowing well the reason for the lustful look in Reiji's eyes. "Delicious. How goes your 'training?' Are you making progress?"

He mewled approvingly. "His wild spirit causes more pleasure than I could have anticipated. I find I desire his stubborn resistance . . . watching him break is all the more victorious."

"Ah yes," the minister breathed. "It is indeed something I'd give anything to witness . . ." the implication hung heavily before Reiji's head tilted questioningly. "Mr. Takatori, what would you say to allowing—an audience—tonight?" He licked his lips eagerly, nervously as Reiji's eyes darkened. "In my experience, I've found my 'assistants' behave more approvingly when another's presence looms upon them. The threat of what may occur if misbehavior incurs . . . the result is rather—pleasing."

"You wish to watch . . ."

"Indeed," he breathed huskily, "forgive me, I've seen the boy and cannot deny the fantasy of seeing him in abandon. I will give you anything, make you anyone!"

Reiji smirked. "So Ran has gotten to you."

"You will not even know I am there!"

He peered down the hall, mind straying. It was no lie Ran has been giving him a run for his money after the humiliation he suffered with his garments and then the prime minister's groping. Perhaps this might be of some use. He nodded before turning with a chuckle toward the anxious elder man.

"I will allow it." He ignored the exasperated exhale and went on, "but you will be silent as the grave, anything you have to say may be discussed at a later time if I so choose. And you will NOT touch him; only if I deem you worthy shall that ever go underway."

"I understand," he rasped with a bow.

Reiji smirked before starting down the hall. "Come."

. . .

The room was cold, might have been uncomfortably so, yet it held no effect on Aya's tense shivering form. His skin was on fire, his body burning, quivering in the effects of the arousal being forced throughout his being. His fingers twitched, itching in the overwhelming sensation. A deep shuddering exhale drifted down his chest, leaving his lips tingling, craving solid contact as he flexed the muscles in his arms, trying desperately to alleviate the strain to no avail. He groaned miserably, shifted as well as his restricted limbs would allow, consequently tightening his bindings. His shoulders were cramping, small needle-like prickles running up and down his neck, back and forth between the burning blades. Cloudy violets eased open as he let his head slip back, staring blankly into the canopy while he shifted his torso, his hips, attempted formulating any source of friction into his aching trembling body. His thighs spasmed, legs trembling as his muscles clenched and relaxed one after the other for several moments. He groaned loudly, panted in the uncontrollable arousal to startle as warm fingers suddenly slipped across his cheek, slithering back within his sweaty hair. He jerked his gaze quickly toward the descending Takatori, stared up into the dark gaze, searching it carefully, waiting almost desperately, hopefully.

Reiji stared deeply into Aya's pleading gaze, fingers stroking circles on his heated flesh, each movement sending jolts of electricity firing through the redhead's nerves causing him to tug at his fastenings with a soft cry. He traced the length of Aya's torso, fingers drifting down the silk garment and ridges of his ribs to slide over the smooth curve of his hips, taunting the uncontrolled quivering in his thighs. Aya's breaths turned into desperate gasps, into tremors, his arms, his legs strained in their confinement, eager for the looming contact, for the coming relief. Reiji's craving burst forth as he was captivated by Aya's demanding glare, the deep amethyst brilliance trained on him finally not in rampade hatred but overbearing desire. He leaned closer, stalling his touch on the anxiously squirming youth, hot breath washing across his face, forcing his eyes to flutter deliriously, mouth to fall open wantonly and a shuddering gasp to breeze off his tingling lips.

"Ran." His throat constricted, causing his voice to purr huskily.

Aya tugged at his restraints, causing deeper welts to form along his wrists.

Reiji frowned as he saw a brief moment of sanity flash through those alluring violet depths, knowing well the redhead's wheels were churning and talking himself out of his desire. He almost growled in fury, but instead settled for a deep exhale and teasing caress down Aya's hypersensitive inner thigh. He pulled away at the resulting ridged gasp and subconscious spasm of nerves and muscles in the panting redhead. A light chuckle eased through his throat as he stepped back, loosening his tie while turning toward the holy man and his obviously prominent hard on.

"Delicious." He exhaled, "May I offer you a seat, your grace . . . you may want to get comfortable before we truly begin."

The elder man barely noticed Reiji as he strolled past him, hardly heard his own labored breaths as he continued staring at the panting redhead, practically glaring as Aya's alluring gaze slowly unveiled. He smacked his lips noisily and took a step forward as the clear violets turned slowly, staring at him a moment before his lips fell open. He just about lunged toward Aya when Reiji's strong hand fell upon his shoulder, snapping his revere and causing his eyes to dart toward his host.

"Unnatural isn't it . . . how easily he can cause you to lose all sense and linger souly on that blinding white desire?" Reiji set a decanter filled with amber liquid on a side table. His dark eyes grinned snidely at the elder panting man while he turned a cup slowly around his hand. "Be careful how you let the temptress pull you," he downed a generous amount of the liquor and dropped the cup heavily to the table, eyes centering on the prime minister. "Take a seat. Have a drink. The night's only beginning." He ordered while turning toward his bed, leisurely approaching the slightly pissed off redhead while loosening the cufflinks of his shirt. "And what a night this will be . . ." he slid a knee leisurely onto the bed, chuckling as Aya sucked in his breath. "Ran . . . why so uptight?" He stretched forward, hand easing along a pale trembling thigh.

Aya's lips parted, ready to speak his mind to rather arch with a nearly anguished gasp, straining in his confines as Reiji's hand closed tighter around his groin. "STOP!" He shouted, bucking as the gripping hand kneaded him with quick strokes and long pulls.

"You built up wonderfully," Reiji exhaled while rising, looming up and over the panting redhead and delighting in his misery.

Aya's eyes fluttered; head falling back heavily as he strained in his confines, breaths increasing in voluminous magnitude as he began to reach the crescendo of pleasure. He rasped as the hand suddenly pulled away to close on his jaw, pulling him forward to the mouth crushing heavily upon his own. He responded with nearly as much fervor, tongue darting out like a snake to coil and attack Reiji, lips curling and suckling against the elder man's to gasp out as the hand drifted back to his burning erection.

"Takatori . . ."

Reiji purred while bringing his other hand to hold Aya's trembling jaw, continuing his ravenous conquest on the panting mouth. "Do you understand Ran?" He grinned as the red head trembled his negative response. "You are being punished . . ." he slipped his hand up a trembling thigh, "this is the consequence . . ." over his smooth hip, "for your disobedience . . ." along his ribs, "for your aggression . . ." to pause at the silk's border. "But more importantly . . ." His eyes darkened, "it's for denying me."

He didn't know at what point he'd lost track of so much, Reiji's thick voice was seductive, purring to him and making his head ache and ring distortedly. He hadn't been paying attention to the journey of either hand, and so was throw entirely off guard by the hand sinking within his underwear to wrap painfully around his penis. He arched with a scream, tugged desperately at his wrists, strained in the silk wrapping his legs, opening him up wide and vulnerable to the bruising grip stroking over his burning sensitive organ.

"Don't—" he tried to twist away as his shirt was yanked up, cool air mingled with Reiji's hot breath gushing across his skin as rough lips closed and suckled his hard nipples. "Takatori ple—"

"Still you deny me," he closed his palm over the swollen head and squeezed, chuckling at the resulting cry. "Give me everything Ran! Give and you will receive, I'll set you free." He stroked Aya's groin ruthlessly, demanding his desire. "Give in."

"I. . . I can't! Its too . . ."

He vacated Aya's nipples to loom above him. Grasping his chin firmly, hand continuing its conquest on the swollen member, Reiji glared within the agonized violet gaze. "You're fight is lost Ran. Look around you. Look at yourself . . . accept what you've become. You belong to me! I am your morning your night, I am your life your death. Whatever I desire you will succumb! This is what your world revolves around from hence forth, pleasuring me. Come with me."

"You are a monster!" Aya sobbed, wrenching his face free he spit at the boiling man. "I fucking hate you!"

"Be as that may," Reiji sighed while reaching back, grinning at Aya's sigh as the bindings on his legs loosened, "You know you crave this, that you are no longer able to fight it . . . even though you try." He slipped from between the pearly legs, hand reaching back to the twitching entrance while his other remained lodged in his crotch to pause. His dark eyes clouded over, wicked grin rising through his whiskers as he focused on the scarlet beauty. Chuckling, he slipped off the bed. "Sensual . . ."

Aya rasped deeply, stretched out his legs with a wince to press them tightly together, grimacing and whimpering as he tried to alleviate the overwhelming burn and explosive pleasure throbbing throughout his penis. "Takatori . . . I'm burning, its too much . . . it hurts!" He breathed heavily while turning his flushed face toward the room, searching for his captor to widen his eyes as Reiji stood along the bed's side, groin exposed. "You—" grunting as his hair was grasped, Aya quickly snapped his mouth shut as the rapist's thick member pressed to his lips. _No!_ He squeezed his eyes shut. _NO!_

"Open wide baby," Reiji sneered, watching the pale lids tremble over Aya's eyes. _I could easy force you . . . but this is far more thrilling._ "It is your choice doll . . . I'm going to take you, long and hard . . . but it'll be your decision whether I come within you dry or prepared."

Aya's eyes snapped open, a distressed sigh gushing through his nostrils.

"I imagine you do not ever want to feel the dry penetration again . . . ripping causes such scars, such nightmares." He slid his knuckles across a pale cheek, sneering at the trembles beneath his touch. "I won't hurt you baby . . . all you have to do—is open."

He exhaled, distress in every tremble, in every ripple of his protesting muscles. He curled his hands into fists, sealed his eyes with a lingering promise to make this man suffer, to kill him slow and painful. He fought the tears fiercely. With lips that trembled he slowly parted his lips, a miserable rasp slipping across his gritting teeth as he almost snapped his mouth closed before with an even deeper inhale hoisted his lips higher.

Reiji watched with delight, smirked as he watched Aya fight to simply open his mouth and incase him with that delicious cavern. His eyes rolled as the soft velveteen skin rolled across him, taking him in to shiver at the gag reflex vibrating on his desire. "Goooooood . . ." he purred to uncurl his fingers to stroke them back through Aya's hair, oblivious of the tears streaming down the redhead's cheeks. "Ahh, good boy . . . open more. Pull back your teeth." He continued playing in the silken scarlet. "Use your tongue . . . wouldn't want to hurt yourself cause of poor preparation . . ." he chuckled at the resulting glare that lifted his way. "Tongue. Circle the head."

_I'm gonna be sick . . . God why . . . is this my punishment . . . my damnation for the lives I've taken . . . is this . . . my unending hell . . ._

His eyes expanded as Reiji pushed himself deep, jerked his head aside and choked frantically while the bed dipped and his hips were pulled forward, sprawling him awkwardly and making his chest ache and breaths heavier.

"Beautiful boy . . ." Reiji cooed while sinking within him, growling as Aya arched up and gasped beneath him. "Oooo god you're still so damn tight!"

Sealing his eyes, groaning at each and every vacancy and entry, Aya shifted and hoisted his legs up around Reiji's hips, panting heavily as the heat returned to his gut.

"Mmmm that's my boy . . . don't fight it Ran, feels good doesn't it. I can make you feel even better. Rock with me, take your pleasure baby." He leaned in, tearing the bindings on his pale wrists loose and pulling him forward, sitting Aya in his lap while seizing control of his panting mouth. Wrapping his arms around each pale numb arm, cutting off his threat before he recognized it, Reiji grasped Aya's skull holding him prisoner and attacking his mouth with bruising force. "You are so beautiful!" He pushed his hand against Aya's face tilting it to press his lips, his teeth into the pearly throat.

Aya stared up into the canopy; lost, miserable, defeated. He'd allowed this monster to discover the one weakness he never knew existed, the single weakness he was unable to fight, to destroy, no matter how hard he tried to resist. He had no defense to his own desires, to the pleasures he could experience at another's hands, cause when the pain all subsided, when the struggle and denial finally faded, all that remained was this burning addicting hunger. There was nowhere left for his hatred, his revenge to linger once Reiji started in on him, he tried, held desperately onto the images of his parents dying, of the explosion . . . of Aya being rundown. But the pleasure took him away, made all else fade to nothing. Even Aya.

Reiji had to have sensed his mind was straying. He'd gone still and that overbearing warmth that came with his contact was missing as well leaving him to become aware of the small shivers that had started licking across his skin. He exhaled heavily while turning his gaze from the canopy, violet eyes slipping slowly down to center on Reiji, lying relaxed on the bed, hands behind his head.

"You didn't think I was gonna do this by myself . . . did you?"

Aya stared down at him, gut clenched in loathing. His feelings mixed between revenge and the desire coursed hotly throughout his boiling veins. He was breaking, caving, giving into this delicious sin and playing every second out eagerly with his parents murderer of all people. His eyes cleared in his sinful shame, sealed with a deep exhale as his hands lowered, settling upon Reiji's broad strong chest. With lips that trembled he let his breath go, gave himself to his desire and hoisted his hips. Reiji purred deeply from beneath him as he sheathed himself slowly once more, breath inhaling slowly, loudly as he paused a moment to rise again. A rhythm slowly began, growing in magnitude until Aya was penetrating himself with precision, each movement taking on more force becoming more graceful and mesmerizing to watch. He started crying out with every movement, started curling his fingers into the dark hair upon Reiji's chest, who's eyes burned with unfathomable lust, tongue darting out to slick his dry lips as he watched his redhead. He arched up while Aya continued dancing over him, winding his arms around the pearly body and rocketing his hips up to meet each thrust, growling at the resulting cries.

"Ran . . . "

His hands slipped down the encompassing arms, fingers curling into the slick flesh. ". . . mm," he buried his teeth into his lip, eyes rolling up again to widen as Reiji twisted a nipple. "Aaah, do-n—"

His fingers moved against the wailing boy's groin, freeing it from the underwear to trace the device strapped upon him. "Shall I free you?"

"Please!" Aya sobbed while sinking forward, "I can't . . . no more!"

Continuing to fondle the rasping youth, he slid his hand up into Aya's hair grasping him firmly to flip him over, "Give me what I want Ran . . ."

His nails dug ridges into Reiji's arms. "I have nothing else . . ."

He unsnapped the ring and slid his hand up the burning organ, teasing his finger into the filled swollen head. "You Ran. You."

"No . . ." he rasped to cry out as his prostate was hammered into, "Aaah God!"

"Give me everything Ran." He rubbed and squeezed the swollen head, "I want you."

"No," he squirmed beneath him, pushing against his pounding hips, grasping at his thick sides, his broad shoulders. "I can't, I won't!"

"You're already mine Ran, accept it."

"I . . . I'm not," he jerked his head to the side, ground his teeth together as Reiji filled him and with a gurgling groan released himself inside. His fingers loosened their tight hold as his breathing began to calm, hands slipping down the broad arms to fall limp at his sides while with a flurry of blinks tried to focus his vision.

Reiji rose slowly, a deep inhale entering his panting mouth as he let his gaze focus on Aya's flushed face, watching his lashes fall mesmerizingly against his pale skin before leaning forward. "Ran . . ."

His head tipped sluggishly, gaze drifting toward him exhaustedly. "What?"

A sneer slipped across Reiji's cheeks, a sneer that had Aya's eyes brightening warily. Subconsciously, Aya held onto his breath as his captor's hand closed on the base of his skull, holding him immobile as he came closer. A faint dust crept through Aya's cheeks, his hypersensitive body trembling beneath his stroking touch. His eyes sealed with a purr, body bowing slightly as Reiji chuckled.

"Do you still hate me Ran?" His fingers slipped gently against Aya's member, carefully retrieving the tip of the pin and leisurely pulling it loose.

Fingers burying into the sheets to tear at them with an anguished cry, Aya snapped his legs up against Reiji's hips, attempting to push some sort of contact upon his penis as the burn came gushing back full force. His toes curled as he rocked his hips, growling in frustration as Reiji blocked all source of contact.

"Don't do this, don't toy with me . . . you're killing me!"

Reiji chuckled, his eyes focused on the pin as it finally vacated the engrossed organ. "The pleasure perhaps, but Ran . . . you are about to touch Heaven."

His violets unveiled briefly before snapping closed again with his arching body, hands coming up quickly to snap back onto the sheets, tugging at them with a growl as Reiji's lips suckled and pinched his burning tip. "Aah it burns! Takatori . . . stop . . ."

"Not stop," Reiji rasped while taking him in fully once again, fingers stroking him and massaging his balls. "Force you to release. You want to come Ran, to be free."

"This is agony . . ." Aya squirmed, rocking his head back and forth while stretching his arms up to tug at the pillows and sheets. "Make it stop, I can't . . . no more, I don't want . . ."

"You do," Reiji frowned while arching up, his hand taking over the unstable friction that had Aya's insides twisting. "This is what you long for, this is your pleasure. Take it Ran, ride it out, relax, let it come . . ."

"I don't want any of this." Aya panted to moan as Reiji consumed his mouth, squirming frantically as his hand increased in tempo, fingers pressing hard against his swollen tip and pushing him further over the edge. If he knew where that were if he even had one. "Please." He panted against Reiji's lips to widen his eyes. Something ignited deep inside him, an inner fire that shot straight through his blood to slam hard into his gut. He arched up against Reiji, a scream of silence rising off his gaping mouth as he stared blindly.

Reiji held his spasming spurting member firmly, dark eyes sealed with a smirk as he pumped him skillfully, working him expertly. He opened his eyes, staring down at Aya as he went still, breaths hard and hot on his arm. "Good boy. My beautiful boy."

Aya slowly opened his eyes, peering at him with difficulty. "I. . ."

He kissed him deeply, stroked his heated cheek while pulling the sheet up over him. "Rest . . . let it take you. Sleep, Ran."

_Sleep_

Reiji stared intently down at his beautiful partner, studying his peaceful countenance for some time, fingers tracing the lines of his face and pucker of his lips before turning his gaze toward the all but forgotten guest. With a sigh he pushed away from the bed and the delicious temptation slumbering within it, quickly fixing his attire as he approached the exasperated prime minister.

"Mr. Takatori . . ." he swallowed hard, body slumping heavily into the cushioned chair. "Gods . . ."

He chuckled softly. "Your Grace, was it satisfactory?"

"Indeed," he rasped while righting himself with a clear of his throat. "I could spend a lifetime watching him . . . you have an amazing gift Reiji Takatori. That boy . . ."

"I know," Reiji inhaled, his gaze drifting to Aya's slumbering form before turning once more toward the holy man. "I discovered him many years ago, saw him when he was still on the brink of childhood . . . he was magnificent then . . . an now . . ." he shrugged before helping the prime minister to his feet, whether he was ready or not. "Let me just say he surprises me each and every time. Watching him unravel, contribute . . . it is breathtaking."

The prime minister groaned as the doors opened out before him. "I can only imagine."

"Not really," Reiji laughed while setting his hand on the doorframe. "He is beyond your wildest dreams . . . Unfathomable." With a deep breath he grinned at the glaring holy man, "well, have a wonderful rest of the night Your Grace. We will be in touch."


End file.
